Sewn
by theD'Urberville
Summary: Princess Bella has just been married to a man she doesn't love. Her life has been full of misfortunes and her future looks bleak. Will she find escape? What about the sudden arrival of the missing Prince Edward? A tale of adventure, love, and hope...E/B!
1. Prologue Sewn

**Hello all! Yes, I'm starting a new story! I just got this great idea and I couldn't let it go! Plus, since my other story wasn't such a big success I'm putting it on hold. This is just a little project that I hope people will like. I know this is the prologue and it's short, but the chapters will get longer after this and the first chapter. I am so excited and I hope you like this! Bella's a princess and she's about to embark on a journey beginning witht her marriage to Jacob. Don't worry, she doesn't love him or anything and this marriage will not last long. Edward will enter the story and things will begin to look up. Don't worry! Read on and let me know what you think! Cheers!**

**Sewn - The Feeling**

Give me the song and I'll sing it like I mean it  
Give me the words and I'll say them like I mean it  
Cos you got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood and made my head soft  
And God knows  
You've got me sewn

Nah nah nah etc.

Danny boy, don't be afraid to shake that ass and misbehave  
Danny boy, I now you got time, but what are you waiting for,  
Anyway the dust may just blow away, if you wait for a windy day  
But you may find the chance has passed you by;  
I can't do the walk  
I can't do the talk  
I can't be your friend  
Unless I pretend

So give me the song and I'll sing it like I mean it  
So give me the words and I'll say them like I mean it (aah, aah, ahh)  
Cos you got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood and made my head soft  
And God knows  
You've got me sewn

Nah nah nah etc.

Danny boy, don't be a fool  
Take upon to break a rule  
Danny boy you're lookin' so low  
You lookin' like the dead grown old  
Anyway the blues may just wash away, if you wait for a rainy day  
But you may find, the chance had passed you by  
I can't do the walk  
I can't do the talk  
I can't be your friend  
Unless I pretend

So give me the song and I'll sing it like I mean it  
So give me the words and I'll say them like I mean it (aah, aah, ahh)  
Cos you got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood and made my head soft  
And God knows  
You've got me sewn

Nah nah nah etc.  
You've got me sewn  
Nah nah nah etc.  
Ooowooohhh ooowwooh  
yea yea yea yeah

Give me the song and I'll sing it like I mean it  
Give me the words and I'll say them like I mean it

You've got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood and made my head soft  
You've got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood and made my head soft  
You've got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood and made my head soft  
You've got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood and made my head soft  
Made my head soft  
Made my head soft  
Made my head soft  
You made my head soft  
You made my head soft  
You made my head soft  
You made my head soft  
Yeah, yeah, yeah etc.

**The Present (Prologue)**

Princess Bella stood all dressed in white and lace. Her pale face was grown red, cheeks stained with streaks of tears, her eyes reddened and blurred as she gazed at herself in the mirror weeping, on her wedding day.

The quiet was broken by her unearthly sobs as her body trembled from such wracking and shuddering she was incapable of stopping. Her serving maids adorned her hair with her white-rose garland, the mahogany tresses curled and flowing down her back. They wiped her cheeks, but could not stop the flow of tears.

Bella heard not the lilting notes of the wedding march, though they could as soon be her funeral dirge. Her steps were faltering and slow, but she was securely marched forth towards her soon-to-be husband by her soon-to-be father in law.

Bella heard not the quivering, wilting voice of the minister – vows that were spoken fell on deaf ears. All she heard was her own pain-stricken sobs and the thundering beat of her own heart. She would not stand were she not propped up by the Queen, her mother, Renee, who desperately tried to soften and quiet her daughter's sobs, wishing to console her. Bella could not be consoled.

She saw not the face of what should be her beloved – for he was not, nor could he ever be. Her blurry eyes were transfixed with pleading glare upon the King, her step-father, Phillip as he sat upon his throne as though watching a spectacle, with eyes harsh and unforgiving, cold. He heard not his daughter's pleas.

Bella would not speak but that she was made to say 'I Do' and give her trembling hand to her new husband, pushed forward to meet the lips of a man she did not love.

Bella drew away swiftly and gazed into the face of Prince Jacob Black. Her life had just been forfeited to this man and there was no escape.

**Reveiw and show me your love!**


	2. Fairy Tale Ending's Are Not Real

It was the cold season and harsher winds dominated every morning, moving the bleak clouds across the land of Forks. The castle of the King and Queen Swan sat atop the crown of Harrow Hill, overlooking all the land below.

Queen Renee was worried. Princess Bella, darling, young, sweet, innocent Princess Bella was the saddest of all young girls in the land and the Queen knew not what to do to cheer her up. After Consulting King Charlie, they both agreed that the young Princess needed a play mate. After searching all around the land, the sight their sights and hopes on the Castle Cullen, in the neighboring kingdom, that stood fortified next to the Black Forest. The beautiful and kindly King and Queen Esme and their three young children, Princess Alice, Prince Edward, and Prince Emmett seemed of proper societal stature and would provide a good environment in which their young daughter could play and grow among peers her own age.

So it was decided by these royals that every other summer the Princess Bella would be sent to Castle Cullen and the summers in between, the Cullen Princes and Princess would be sent to the Swan Castle. This way, both families could enjoy the company of each family's children and the children would be exposed to new environments.

The first summer that Princess Bella spent at Castle Cullen showed drastic improvement in the Princess's mood. She grew bright and happy and the sunshine shone through to her heart. She came to love all the Cullen children and, as they each grew up in their own ways, both the Royal families noticed a strong attachment growing between Princess Bella and Prince Edward. Through much consultation and many meetings over the course of a summer in which both the families spent their time together at Castle Cullen, both Royal families decided to make a match.

Both King Carlisle and King Charlie wished to unite their lands together through wedlock, and since Edward seemed to show a preference for Bella, Charlie's only child, it would be Edward, then to inherit King Carlisle's lands. Charlie quickly agreed to this plan, for Queen Renee had not born him a son and he did not wish to loose his lands to a new and rising power. He was thankful for Bella's fondness of Prince Edward for he did not wish to force her into a match that might cause her more grief and pain that he and his wife had tried so hard to fix.

The match struck, there was much rejoicing in both Kingdoms and both Royal families made more effort to throw the Prince and Princess together alone. There seemed to be a happy ending to this perfect tale –

On the day of Princess Bella's thirteenth birthday, however, the day dawned dark and ominous, with black thunderclouds obscuring the sky and torrential rain pouring from the heavens. The goodly King Charlie, traveling on his way to the Kingdom Forks' boundaries to settle some dispute, was brutally slain by thieves, his body discarded on the road.

The news reached the Swan Castle days later and the sweet Queen Renee wept bitterly for her husband's death. Princess Bella wept along side her, her happiness waning fast. They saw the burial of their beloved husband and father, thinking that their sorrows might be behind them. Fate, however, had further plans – as summer approached swiftly, young Princess Bella felt some hope rising in her bosom thinking of the future spent with Edward at Castle Cullen. The day before the Princess was to leave for the Castle, however, news was brought that the Castle Cullen had been besieged and sacked by dread King Black of Black Forest, the kingdom bordering the Cullen's land.

Though the news read that the Cullen family had fled, their whereabouts were not known and Queen Renee wept over the loss of the match that would no longer be between her daughter and the missing Prince Edward and his family. That day was the day that Princess Bella lost her smile and her laugher and made the decision to forever don black dress, mourning the loss of love in her life.

And now that brings us to the year of Princess Bella's fourteenth birthday, the first anniversary of King Charlie's death and the flight of the Cullens. The Blacks had absorbed the Cullen Kingdom and Queen Renee, fearing the imposing threat of King Billy Black, took to wed Lord Phillip of Denali, who held large tracts of land in the neighboring kingdom of the Sea. The match was a hasty one, and though Queen Renee did not gain much in land, she secured her own lands and found herself protection in Lord, now King, Phillip from the menacing King Billy.

In her hasty marriage, Queen Renee lost the heart of her dear daughter, the innocent Princess Bella, who felt an increase in pain that her besotted mother found love in another man, leaving King Charlie in the past.

Alas! Poor Bella was to receiver further misfortunes for the marriage, hastily planned and executed, left no time for Queen Renee to judge the character of her new husband. Lord Phillip, though with a kindly exterior, won the heart of his new beloved, unleashed the power of his cruelty within days of his settlement in the Swan Castle.

Although he showed true love and attendance to his new wife, that love did not extend to the daughter that he had gained. For King Phillip, gifted with a cunning mind and lust for power, saw no use in gaining a daughter – for daughters cannot inherit, nor can the prove to be of any worth in his mind. With the first month, King Phillip announced his desire to bear forth a child of his own. Princess Bella, though she would love any sibling of her, had no idea of the true nature of this plan. She was but a girl of fourteen. King Phillip wished for Queen Renee to bear him a son so that his lands would continue on in his name. However, he had not forgotten the virgin daughter Bella.

King Phillip was a greedy king. Though he had his plan to gain a son, that did not stop him from wishing to gain more land. He needed only to look out his window and gaze on the far stretching lands on the horizon, the lands now titled under the Kingdom of the Blacks. In a trip to visit King Billy, King Phillip wished to assess the strength of the Black family and if they would pose any threat were he to start a war to gain the Black lands. However, upon finding that King Billy had a son, King Phillip's murderous intent was turned to that of friendly greetings and endowments. He quickly weaseled his way into the good graces of the King Billy Black and a match was soon struck between the two. Prince Jacob, fifteen years Princess Bella's senior, was to marry her and the lands would then be united in a joint agreement, both Swan and Black.

King Phillip cared not for his step-daughter's pleas and protestations against being forced to marry someone she did not know – a _man_ she did no know. Queen Renee was saddened by her daughter's distress, but saw only the wisdom in her husband's plans and the protection they provided for the Swan kingdom. Princess Bella lost all hope she had left and faced her marriage with a depression that sunk her so low into the ground she felt she was living in an earthly hell, bound forever to forsake her own happiness and the joys of life.


	3. Villains and Memory

**The next chapter, ah it comes with a warning – it is rather dark and I apologize for those who are looking for a happy story – it will get happier, but at the present it is rather gloomy. Fear not, Bella will not remain in this miserable limbo – she will be freed! Read and let me know what you think!**

Bella was exhausted – she had spent all of her tears, she literally had none left, her eyes had run dry. After the ceremony, she had lost all consciousness of what went on around and to her body. It was as if she were floating, high above her head, watching the scene unfold below, but never realized what she was seeing.

The wedding party had taken place as planned, but with the harrowing sobs of the bride slicing and silencing all other noise and talk, so that the party seemed more like a funeral. And what of the groom? Princess Bella had no eyes for new husband, though he stayed dutifully by her side and did much to try and silence her tears. Although she was not conscious of his actions, her body was still aware of sensations – aware of Prince Jacob's fiercely hot hands on her arms, her face, her lips…

And it had all come to this. With the Swan Castle inhabited by King Phillip and Queen Renee, and Castle Black being inhabited by the Black family, King Billy offered up Castle Cullen as the Bridal home of the newly wed couple. And as Queen Renee bid her only child and daughter tender and consoling goodbyes, Bella found herself struck down to sudden reality as the carriage bore her off to a home she once knew in her past childhood – summers full of love and grace and kindness by the very people that she had come to love as her second family. And now she felt as though that childhood was fading fast behind her, deeper into her past as she quickly became forced into the unfamiliarity and discomfort of adulthood.

All else she could have endured: living in a home so sweet, loving and innocent that would slowly become tainted and defiled by this unwanted and this horrifying union, living in silence and in melancholy with a husband she did not love – but she could not bring herself to endure this, the marriage chamber.

It was night, and there she had been deposited, standing in a room quite familiar to her – Edward's suite, the bed turned down and the pillows propped and ready for sleep. But sleep was not what faced her. As Bella stood, frozen, she felt the heated eyes of Jacob on her face, calculating, tracing, and undressing her, and his husky and rough voice:

"Come to bed, my sweet." He beckoned with his finger, his eyes dark with lust. Bella could not move – could not even find her voice to speak.

"I said _come_, Isabella." The voice grew harder, harsher, though not louder. Jacob's voice grew menacing, but it was a quiet anger, all the more deadly, Bella thought.

"I – I am not tired," Bella stammered, her fingers trembling, her feed unmoving. She knew her answer was the wrong one, and she almost anticipated the rustle of sheets and the sight of Jacob rising from the bed, creeping softly over to stand before her – naked and incensed. Bella looked away from the sight, wishing her eyes had never taken him in. But Jacob would have none of that – she felt the sudden presence of his rough and callused fingers gripping her chin and whipping her face around.

"_Look at me_!!" he yelled, "I want you to _look at me_," and Bella thanked whatever it was that was inside her that caused her eyes to blur over, her vision clouded as Jacob forced her face towards his body.

"You are going to do as I say from now on, Isabella," his quiet, menacing voice told her and Bella whimpered then felt a slap across her face.

"_Answer me_!! I want a 'Yes, my love' or I will hit you again!!" His hand still gripped her chin tightly, keeping her head forward towards his face.

"N-no," Bella sobbed, the tears resurfacing even though she felt like she had used them all. The resounding _slap!_ echoed around the cold as ice room and Bella dared not clutch her reddening face.

"You _will_ obey me, Isabella. I have the power to make your life a living hell and I shall do so unless I get what I want. If you do not obey me, I will put upon you such torments that will have you begging for death – but _that_ I'll never give you. So you do yourself and your body only harm if you continue to refuse my commands, now _answer_."

And then Bella felt a shift inside herself and suddenly was flooded by her past, completely surrounded:

_She was a child of ten years, running through the rose garden that grew next to the stone castle that loomed above. She knew he was in hot pursuit and that only made her run harder, wishing to challenge him as she always did – to push him to the limits – that always made the rewards more satisfying…_

_And suddenly she felt her foot catch on a thick growing root of a tree and she was falling hard, the ground coming up fast to meet her – the impact would have surly left her bruised and sore, except that it never happened. Strong arms were around her, pulling her up and Bella knew who it would be when she turned around to thank her savior._

_However, the arms did not let her turn –_

_"Caught you," he whispered in her ear and Bella shivered. Swiftly, she was spun to face that shining, beautiful face that she had come to love so dearly – the adoring eyes of emerald green caressing her face from a distance. She wanted to lean into the touch._

_"Yes, you did, I give you my thanks, goodly Sir, and pray you take this token of my gratitude." She pulled forth from the volumes of her skirt a small gold ring that hung upon a chain. A small, purple jeweled butterfly adorned the band and sparkled in the sun – it was her fathers and he'd given it to her as a present._

_"Why I most humbly and gratefully accept, dear lady," his smooth, velvet voice replied, his cold fingers caressing hers as the took the token, closing around the band and bringing the butterfly to his mouth – which he then proceeded to kiss, before putting it around his neck._

_"And now, sweet lady, if I may be permitted to give you a token of my own, for I would love nothing more than to show my own gratitude for your willingness to keep me company." He bowed to her, his arm still round her waist. Bella felt herself blush and nodded meekly her consent._

_"I would fain accept your gift," she replied. He gave her a crooked smile and she felt sunshine radiate through her heart._

_"Well, then," he replied, and put his other arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Bella's breath caught in her throat, her breath hitching as he brought his lips, slowly, ever slowly, towards her cheek. He kissed gently and pulled back slowly, but stayed close, his breath fanning across her face. Bella sighed in content and brought her trembling hand up to caress his cheek._

_"I love you, Edward." –_

"Y-yes, my love," Bella heard herself say, imagining another love, one through which she would only see through memory – but memory it was that would for now on keep her alive. It was not to Jacob that she would speak, but to her one, true, virtuous, and ever innocent love, Edward…

"That's better," she heard Jacob growl and she closed her eyes and steeled herself for the dark and menacing night, her heart breaking as she thought of the loss she would suffer, her only virtue being handed over to a monster – and inside – always and forever now inside – she wept that she would never be able to keep this gift for _him_, the one she loved…She wept inside as Jacob tore her insides out and spent the last of all her hopes. She wept inside for the reality that she would never see Edward again. She wept inside for the father and the life that she felt fading into the blackness of her past. Never again would she allow herself a moment's pleasure in the presence of this beast. All else would be spent on keeping memory Edward happy, her only escape, her only heaven in this hell.

**Well, here you go. Sorry it was so dark…it might take a while for it to lighten up. And Edward will come rushing in on a noble steed! No, seriously, though, Edward will arrive in person and it will be in an exciting way. This story will move pretty fast, so fear not! Cheers and review, please!**


	4. A Heart With A Mind Of It's Own

**Well, here is the next chapter and I have given you guys your wish. Edward doth appear here and I hope you will forgive me for making it short, but it shall be longer in the next chapter, which I already have planned out. I shall update again this weekend! Enjoy!**

_It was her twelfth birthday and Princess Bella was bounding with joy. Of course the affair was to be one of the biggest celebrations in all the land and the ball that was to take place would be exceptional. King Charlie was known for showering his daughter with love and treasures – for she was his only child and his dearest._

_Of course Bella could hardly wait for night to come. At noon she was already dressed in her finest silk gown and was twirling about her room. What excited her most was that the Cullens were coming and Bella would get to see them again. She was especially excited to see Edward._

_"Bella, my love, come down stairs, the guests are arriving," her mother cajoled her. Bella clapped her hands excitedly and dashed out of the room, tripping on her flowing gown._

_"Isabella!" her mother called exasperatedly. It was a well known fact that Princess Bella was a rather clumsy girl and had dirtied and ripped many a fine dress. This time, however, Bella picked herself up, smoothed out the now wrinkled dress, and continued, at a much slower pace, down the stairs._

_"There's my big girl!" the king cried, pulling her up and into his arms._

_"Charlie!" Bella giggled, "I'm too big for that now!" she admonished and her kindly father laughed along with the other guests. Bella blushed deeply as the king let her down from his arms._

_"Welcome honored guests," Princess Bella greeted them, curtsying and dipping her head. It took all of her strength not to fall over._

_Just then the loud voice of the crier announced to the bright and splendid room, "The Gracious and Most Excellent King Cullen, his wife the Beauteous Queen, Prince Edward, Prince Emmett, and the Princess Alice!" The great ballroom thundered with clapping as the tall and golden-haired king of Castle Cullen entered the room, his beautiful wife on his arm, followed by their children._

_Princess Bella gave a cry of excitement and would have started forward had not the hand of her father come to rest gently, but firmly on her shoulder restraining her_

_"Patience, young one, you must behave this evening. As you said so astutely you are too big for childish antics…You shall greet the honorable king and queen and their royal children with respect and _proper_ manners," Charlie commanded her in his gentle, nurturing tone. Bella at once, called in her excitement and tapped her foot anxiously as she waited for King Carlisle and Queen Esme to reach the royal throne._

_"My goodly King Charlie it is an honor to see you again," King Carlisle greeted as he and his wife came up to them. He bowed deeply, as did King Charlie._

_"My good friend, Carlisle – it's good to see you," King Charlie greeted in return._

_"Ah, and darling Princess Bella, my how you've grown since last we saw you." Carlisle turned his smiling gaze on her. Bella blushed._

_"Good King Carlisle, thank you. It is wonderful to see you again," she greeted as she curtsied deeply._

_"Sweet Bella," Queen Esme greeted her, stepping forward, pulling Bella into a hug. Bella breathed in Queen Esme's beautiful scent._

_"Good birthday, Princess Bella," Princess Alice greeted, curtsying quickly before stepping forward and pulling Bella into a tight hug._

_"It is good to see you again, Princess Alice," Bella giggled._

_"Good birthday, Bella," Prince Emmett greeted, bowing serenely, despite his large form. And lastly, the boy that Bella set her eyes upon most greedily and most hungrily, after such a long absence. Quickly Princess Bella took in the sight of his messy, golden-bronze hair and his liquid emerald eyes as they pierced right through to her soul. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she gazed upon his beauty, a beauty that ran through the entire Cullen family, but which greeted on their second son much more readily in her opinion._

_"Good birthday, sweet Bella," he greeted in that velvety voice that sent shivers up her spine. He bowed deeply before stepping forward and taking up Princess Bella's hand in his cool one and placing a gentle kiss upon it. Princess Bella felt her entire face heat up in flush and she quickly responded,_

_"I thank you, Prince Edward." Her voice, thankfully, remained even and cool. She looked up at him through her lashes, still blushing, noticing his crooked smile._

_"Princess Bella, would you like to dance?" he asked her, smiling._

_"I would love to, your majesty." And with that, Prince Edward took Bella's hand again and led her off to the floor._

_The music swelled around them as Prince Edward's arms wrapped his arm around her waist and held her hand. Princess Bella put her other hand on Edward's shoulder and they flowed together into the motions of the dance. Edward always led the dances for he knew quite well of Bella's clumsy tendencies._

_"It's good to see you again, Bella," he whispered in her ear as they danced. Bella blushed._

_"And you, as well, Edward," she replied. She heard Edward chuckle._

_"I have a present for you." Bella shivered in anticipation._

_"What is it?" she questioned._

_"Ah, ah, ah," he chided, "You shall find out in due time, but for now, let us just enjoy the dance, this is one of my favorites."_

_"Yes, I do love a gavotte," Bella replied and they let the music was over them as they danced in perfect time with each other._

_Once the dance end, Bella let go of Edward and followed the proper custom to clap for the musicians. When she turned back, she saw that Edward had moved closer and had taken her by the waist, pulling her off to the side of the grand hall. Once in the safety of the shadows, with Bella's heart racing at an abnormal rate, Edward began to lean forward. Bella closed her eye and suddenly the world fell away as she felt the tingle that was Edward's lips as they brushed lightly against hers. The moment was the most magical of all her life, with Edward's arms wrapped securely around her, his hands gracing her neck, and her own hands running through his unruly hair. Her first kiss! And with the most magnificent, beautiful boy on the face of the earth._

_As Edward pulled away, Princess Bella felt as though her world were sparkling all 'round her._

_"Happy birthday, Princess," he whispered in her ear. This, above all, was truly the most wonderful birthday of Princess Bella's life._

"What are you doing?!" His harsh voice flooded Bella's ears as she sat in silence, reliving the happy moments of her past. She felt his heated presence before she saw him and her eyes immediately snapped to his towering figure. It had been four years since her marriage with Prince Jacob and Bella, now seventeen, felt every single hour of it weigh upon her back. She had felt them as if they were pounded into her very flesh – which was almost true as Jacob abused her often. There was never a day that would pass that Bella did not have a series of purple bruises marking her skin, and she never slept well anymore. Jacob would often grow angry with her – get tired of her refusals to grow close to him, and he treated her like she were his servant, there to serve his every want and wish, along with other more _intimate_ activities. Bella had sunk into a depression and reliving the past was the only way that she could keep herself together. Edward was living in her soul, breathing for her, beating inside her heart, whispering words of comfort to her when she felt like she was past the point of disrepair, whenever she felt like she'd been broken for the last time.

"Nothing, my lord," she replied, quietly.

"I told you not to lie, wretch!" he hissed, coming over to grip her wrist harshly, pulling her up.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord," Bella quavered, reaching up to touch the Prince's face, gently, smoothing over the warm skin. And as always this would calm him down. It was the only way Bella knew that she could bring Jacob out of his high temper – though it repulsed her to treat him with such a gentle hand when he so readily abused her – he always seemed turned when she would willingly set her hands on him, it made him feel pride in his trophy, his prize – having her as a wife.

"I accept your apology," he sneered, taking her hand roughly in his and smoothing his fingers over it, studying her face. "I came with new of great importance," he continued.

"My lord?"

"I shall be going away for some time, a business trip, and I shall be leaving you here, under the care of my father, the King," he finished, assessing her face, his black eyes intense.

"The king, your father…" Bella trailed off, her voice a whisper. King Billy had always struck a deep fear in her heart, though she had only met him once. It was not a secret that King Billy was not a gentle man – ruthless and bloodthirsty, he spent all of his time planning new ways to gain new conquests, never mind the deaths that might be involved.

"Yes, and he shall keep a careful watch over you, to make sure you don't get into any trouble," he replied menacingly.

"I'm sure he shall, my lord. But when will you be back?" For to Bella, though she could barely get by a single day living with Prince Jacob, she feared even a single minute with King Black.

"Within a fortnight, now I shall bid you farewell, I am off immediately," he announced.

"Farewell, my lord," Bella replied, looking down at her feet. Suddenly his hand was gripping her chin and her face was being forced towards him.

"You shall give me a proper good bye, Isabella," he demanded, shaking her head.

"Well – well, then I wish you adieu and safe journey, my lord – I – I mean, my love," she stuttered, trying to sound warm and loving. He shook her again.

"Isabella, you know what I want," he snarled. Bella's insides turned and she felt nauseous, but there was only one way out of this – slowly, carefully, she leaned her face in, brushing her lips against Jacob's. She knew that if she went to fast she'd have to do it again and she already had to fight herself internally, had to force herself to do just a single kiss. And as always things grew worse once their lips were touching.

Jacob immediately threw himself into the kiss, bringing his hand around to the back of her head, giving her no out – she was forced to initiate the kiss and he was the one allowed to finish it, whenever he had had enough. His other arm went to her face, cupping her cheek and pushing her lips harder onto hers. He bit her lip, and Bella gasped, surprised, allowing him to sneak his tongue into her mouth, running it all over her teeth and tongue. It took all of Bella's strength not to vomit into his mouth.

Once he let her go she was gasping for breath, and she heard him chuckle maliciously.

"Ah, my sweet, you always taste divine," he replied with a smile, running his calloused fingers over her cheek – Bella felt the urge to rip herself away, but she knew it would only make things worse. "I love that I can still make you breathless," he laughed. "I'll see you in two weeks, my sweet, and be good or you shall suffer the consequences," he ended menacingly, his eyes particularly dark and burning.

"Yes, of course, my lord," Bella replied, bowing her head and curtsying. He sneered one last time before leaving the room. Bella sighed and sank down to the floor, cradling her knees.

_"Don't lose hope, my love_," she heard _him_ whisper to her and she could picture his perfect face, smiling in her heart and head.

"Edward," she sobbed silently, "oh, Edward!"

"_I'm still here, I'm still here and I'm still in love. You shall always have my love_." His velvet voice spread soothingly across her skin, like a healing salve, and she sank into a restless sleep.

King Billy Black lived up to his reputation. He was a harsh ruler and an even harsher captor. There was not a moment that Bella was not on edge as the wrinkled, old man bickered and argued over every little thing – screaming in his shrill and haughty voice at every servant and ripping at her hair when she got too close.

"You are a worthless, spineless hag!" he would shout at her, his eyes livid. "You are nothing like my wondrous son! You don't deserve to lick the mud off his boots!" Thankfully, though, he was not as attendant to her as Jacob had threatened. In his old age, the King had grown slow and decrepit, hardly ever leaving his room and spending hours on end sitting in an armchair by the fire in the great hall.

So this was the time that Bella had to herself. She rarely ever stayed with the King where she would only be degraded and abused. Unlike Jacob and his watchful eye, she could escape from the King Black.

Princess Bella spent much of her time in the rose garden adjoining the castle. This was the garden that she spent much of her time with Edward and it was where her memory of him was the strongest. Sometimes she would read and other times she would just sit and hold conversations with Memory Edward. Although many would consider such an action the workings of madness, Bella knew herself. Harsh reality made her nearly insane, her memories of Edward kept her sane. Sitting and talking with her comforter, Edward, kept her from losing herself into the world of darkness and nightmares.

It was on the day of Jacob's projected return and Bella was sitting in the garden as she was wont to do. She was merely tracing the petals of a flower when she heard the distant chatter of voices. Frightened, she stood up, hiding behind a nearby tree and watched as a group of men came into view. One was tall and large, really the largest man Bella had ever seen, muscular and powerful, with dark hair. He was accompanied by another man that she could not see as well and a tall, thin blonde man. They were dressed in rich doublets and wore rapiers at their sides. They were close enough that she could hear them as they spoke.

"I cannot believe that this place still stands," the husky voice of the tall, large one said, glancing around.

"'Tis indeed beautiful, just as you spoke of 'oft," spoke the blonde man.

"Still, I feel a sick and dark presence wrapped around it," the voice of the other, the one Bella could not see, spoke and his voice made Bella's insides churn – it had much the like of that velvety voice of her childhood that she had previously been speaking to.

"I agree, my brother, there is a dark force at work here – you can see it in the walls and turrets. I like it not," the dark haired man replied.

"Edward," the blonde spoke and Bella's breath caught in her throat and she let out a squeak. Immediately the three heads whipped around and all three pairs of eyes focused on her eyes, peaking from round the tree.

"Be not alarmed, fair maiden, we meant not to frighten you!" the large one called out, stepping forward. Princess Bella felt frozen in place as finally her eyes focused on the image of the third and final man – and her heart constricted as she matched the voice to the face – for the man standing before her had wild, bronze-colored hair and piercing green eyes.

"If my eyes don't deceive me I could swear…fair maiden, you look just like a girl I once knew in my childhood…I loved her dearly – I – still do. She is forever branded in my memory, I shall _never_ forget." Bella could not stand it any longer.

"Be much assured, then, for if that girl went by the name of Isabella Swan that you have nothing to fear and only the happiness to gain for I _am_ Isabella Swan and if you be the man that I have loved since e'er I laid eyes upon him, Prince Edward Cullen, than we shall both be the two happiest of lovers in all the world." Bella's voice broke off as she felt the tears bubbling in her eyes and she watched closely the countenance of this Adonis among men who stood before her change from one of hope to one of utter joy and love as he lay all is guards down and rushed forward towards her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Indeed I am he and you are right to say it, I _am_ the happiest lover and man in all the world and n'er should I release you from the safety of my arms again!" Bella was sobbing at this point and it was merely Edward's strong arms around her that kept her standing.

This moment could not be sweeter.

**Whoo! This chapter took a lot out of me and I still am configuring more things in my head. I swear I will update again this weekend, I just had to get Edward in for I know that's what all of you have been waiting for. Please let me know what you think! I swear I will take your opinions to heart and I will do my best to incorporate it into the story! Review and cheers!**


	5. Promises

**Okay – big scene ahead of you guys and it is imperative that you read this with an open mind. I am not masochist and I can honestly say that having to write so much pain and torment is exhausting and very heart wrenching, but it needs to be done at this point in the story…I promise you more blue skies in future, just get through this part and we'll be almost there! (P.S. not Stephenie Meyer! Just love her characters and am grateful I can use them in this story!)**

"Ahhh, Bella," she heard him sigh into her hair, "for so long I have wished for this – every moment we were apart I have felt this…this _hole_ inside me – that day, the day we fled, all I could think about was how much it hurt to leave you, my sweet Bella…Ever since that day you have been on my mind," he pulled back to study her face, his green eyes bright with tears. "I have never stopped loving you…always I had this dream of returning, of coming for you…but until now I have never been able…and all this time I've been worried if you're safe, if you're still happy…if you missed me…"

"Edward," she choked out, her tears running freely now, "There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I have not felt the pain of our separation…I have been worried all these years that you were…that you were hurt, separated from your family…And never – not for a second – has my love for you waned…it has been my only constant, my only hope…my only comfort…" Edward stroked her hair softly, his breath shaky. Neither could believe this moment to be real as each continued to touch the other, a stroke of the cheek, a touch on the chin, the neck, a twirl of hair…And then Bella remembered where she was and what had happened in their time apart. She pulled back. The look on Edward's face as she put distance between them was a look of intense pain and it made the pain that Princess Bella was feeling all the more acute.

He stretched out his arms to her.

"Wait…Edward please…there are…occurrences that I must…that you have to know about…" Bella felt the tears leak from her eyes and she saw Edward continue on his move forward.

"Bella, please, just let me hold you…you can tell me everything…I just – I must have you in my arms or I feel like I'm dying." His statement was one of utter seriousness – she could see it in his eyes and so, despite her better judgment, she let him take her into his arms once more.

"That day I heard you and your family had fled…it was…the most heart-wrenching day of my life…Having just lost my father…and my mother's marriage to that….that vile man…I thought nothing could get worse, that my heart had suffered it's last…and then…you were gone. My only constant, my only solace…I felt I should never be happy again."

"My love, to hear such words…you may only imagine what it feels to hear you say this…the hurt and pain I have caused you…knowing that I could have come back – nay, _should_ have come back for you before now –"

"Stop! Please, my love, you must promise not to speak for I shall unfold a tale for you that shall turn your love to hatred, that shall make me seem a fool to you, an unworthy, disloyal creature of base and vile matter –"

"Princess, please, you must not say such things about yourself – I cannot bear it. Nothing, my love, _nothing_, should cause me to think anything such as this about you." His arms became tighter around her small frame and his breath ragged from so much emotion. He planted heady kisses all atop the crown of her head and Bella felt her sobs grow stronger so that she could not speak to tell him things she know would cause his alarm and disgust…

After reigning in her cries, she pulled herself slightly apart once again, allowing space between them – though it hurt most atrociously to do so – so that she could look into his face.

"I said I thought things could not get worse – and so once you and your family were gone from my life I believed that this must be so once more…That I was at my heart's most painful bottom and nothing more could hurt me deeper…and then…Oh most vile! Most abhorred! Most unholy to heaven!" she could not help but cry out, tears splashing her streaked and reddened face once more. Prince Edward was undone again: his hands at once administering to her face, his lips to her cheeks and eyelids, kisses most gentle and soothing so that he could take the sting from out of her.

"Shhh, Bella my love, shhh – I am here for you –" But his words only made the ache stronger. Finally, Princess Bella could take it no longer – she shoved herself from his arms and whirled around, her back to him as she clutched her face, sobbing.

"E-ed-ward!" she sobbed over and over, "Oh, Edward!" He was at once to her back, his arms rubbing soothing circles along her spine, his lips at her ear, her neck.

"You – you mustn't touch me for I am tainted, I am no longer your virgin princess dear…I shall not let you touch me for I am undeserving of your love – you must get yourself away from me quickly – take yourself from me for I'll not be tempted by your kindness…I shall not taint you."

"Bella!" Prince Edward cried out, "I cannot but wonder at these words so gross in nature that I myself must confess to my confusion – I know not what you mean by this!" Bella sucked in a breath and kept her eyes covered – she could not bear to see the agony break across his perfect face.

"A month…nay, less than that – a fortnight's passing and my sudden step-father's plan was laid before me, bare, and at once I felt myself plunge deeper into that sea of pain I thought I had found the bottom of…For I was to be – for I was then – _married_," she breathed the last word, so light that Edward almost did not hear, though she heard the breath catch in his throat, "and not just married to some goodly person that I were not in love with…no…married to the most pernicious, vile dog that ever set foot upon the earth…" Edward's hands were on her shoulders as he whipped her around to face him, grabbing her face and forcing her hands away from her eyes, forcing her to look at him.

"Who, then! Who is it? You must not torment me longer!" It was all the princess could do not to break down at the sight of his ghostly and most agonized face –

"To tell you would be to torment you further and I must break my heart in doing so but tell you I must – my love, my almost-husband…_Edward_," she breathed, stroking his face…"My evil, boorish father made a most desirable match – to him – with the dread king, Billy Black, and in doing so…in – in doing so promised him my hand in marriage to – to – his son…Prince _J_ –"

"NOOOO!!" His cry was deafening, a sound of wounded defeat, of a heart breaking, of a soul that had been torn in two and rendered into bloody tatters – and though Bella was most assured in herself that he would immediately rip his hands from her, so that he might not touch such a fallen creature, that he would break himself from her at last, he did the opposite to her expectations.

Prince Edward crushed her body to his so that they were matched up on every edge, leg to leg, stomach to stomach, shoulders to shoulders, and he cradled her head in his two hands so gently that it made her cry, his breath coming shallow in her ear, and his hands then began to move feverishly up and down her form.

"He cannot…no…this cannot be true…you cannot belong to him…Oh most incorrect to heaven! Most wrongly done! My Bella, _my_ Bella…noooooo," he sobbed into her very soul, and they were as one person at that very moment. There was no Prince Edward or Princess Bella – there was one soul existing, on heart beating, one set of lungs breathing a ragged rhythm. They were one agony, one pain, one throbbing heart-sore…their pain was absolute.

Prince Edward brought her head before him and he looked with such an agonizing glare upon her that Bella could have sworn he had crossed over into fiery hell – that he was at this moment tortured by Satan himself and he was losing every piece of him. His eyes sought hers like they were his only anchor, his only hold on the world of reality…

"I shall take you from here, my love, I shall take you away and you shall no longer be his – _you never were_ his. This marriage was not of consent, it was a deal with the devil and therefore it is not valid – you are free and I shall lead you away from this hell and you shall abide with me on earth as it is meant to be!" Princess Bella trembled at his words…words that awoke and inspired hope within her but she knew could not be true.

"You cannot…you must not take me from here Edward…" she spoke, willing herself to be strong for them both.

"I most certainly shall, I cannot let you stay here!" Edward hissed, his jaw clenched.

"You must, for if you take me Jacob will come after us…no matter where you take me he will find us and if he does…if he does…" she almost couldn't finish, "he'll try and kill you and if he does than I'll have _nothing_ left to live for!" She broke off in a sob…that was a place she could never imagine, one that was blackest and most nightmarish of all – a world without Edward. She felt his fingertips gripping her temples as he locked eyes with her.

"Never – he shall never kill me and he shall never find us and this shall not come to pass! I promise you my love – it is _I_ who shall kill – I shall kill him at once – now! Where is that vile dog! That beast!" he all but roared. Bella felt frightened at his words – this was _not_ her Edward…this was an angry man, a man on the verge of madness…she had to bring him back…Carefully her hands found his face, she begged him look at her, she rubbed his cheeks as her lips sought his throat, his collarbone – and she watched the madness slowly fade…fade into utter depression.

"My Edward…" oh how she wished he could be! "Edward," she rephrased, "I cannot have you risk your life…not ever, not for me…and you shall listen to me…I deserve this, after everything…You must go…go with these men that you came with, go where it is safe before Prince Jacob returns, promise me you'll take all precautions, that you'll keep yourself alive! I'll know when you are not! All these years in this…in this hell I've stayed alive, I've clung to life knowing that you were still walking, breathing, living on this earth, for I knew that I would feel it deep within my soul were you dead…now you must promise!" she gripped his face, "Promise! Promise me you'll keep yourself safe, no matter what!" Edward took her hands and placed them over his heart, his eyes pleading with her not to make him promise, but he knew he could not refuse her. He tried searching for another way –

"My Bella –" she tried to protest that but he shook his head, "you are still _my_ Bella – you always shall be – you gave your heart and soul to me when we were young, and that pact of innocence, of love…it cannot be broken and Jacob cannot break it…I shall promise what you ask only if you shall promise me something in return." His mouth formed a hard, thin line. Bella nodded her head meekly, her eyes still locked with his.

"Promise me you'll come to the ball my new family is hosting tomorrow night – we shall invite the Blacks and you shall come, I shall send a special carriage for you and you shall come."

"Edward," Bella licked her cracked lips, "Jacob never lets me out of the walls of this castle…He shall go but I am bade to stay here – if I go and he sees me he shall –" she could not bring herself to tell him the things he'd do to her, "He shall be furious! If you send a carriage, he'll be suspicious and he'll want to hurt you!"

"Then we shall trick him!" Edward insisted, holding her gaze, on hand stroking her cheek. "You shall wait for him to leave and then – have you any horses?" he questioned. Bella nodded, "Then you shall saddle a horse and ride to the next kingdom – you have been there, your parents took you up to Castle Hale?" Another nod. "Good and you still know the way?" Another nod. "Yes, you shall ride there and I shall have a friend of mine await you at the back gate – they shall dress you in a disguise and I shall meet you in the great hall, do you promise?!"

"Edward –"

"A promise _for_ a promise, my love," he breathed.

"Yes…yes I promise," she whispered…her heart beginning to quicken at the thought of this new hope.

"Good, then I shall make good on _my_ promise…" He ducked his head down, then looked back up at her tear-stained face. "That I might never have seen those eyes again…" he whispered, studying her face, she blushed. "Or that brilliant blush that has captured my heart a thousand times before this!" He stroked her cheek, then leaned forward, his lips coming dangerously close to where Princess Bella most desired him to touch – She pulled away.

"No! You mustn't touch me – you mustn't kiss the lips that have been most disloyal!" She buried her face in her hands once more.

"Bella! My love!" he was in front of her again, pulling her hands away. "Tell me – did Prince Jacob every wring forth your consent to kiss him?"

"No."

"Did you ever kiss him first?"

"No!"

"Did you ever kiss him back?"

"Never!" she cried. He smoothed his hand across her brow and down her face, running his knuckles across her cheekbones.

"There, then, you have never been disloyal…he has used his force against your will and you yourself have never broken down to bend to meet his ways…I see no reason for you to continue to rate yourself among betrayers."

"Edward I –" His fingers were on her lips.

"Not a word now…" he whispered, "No more, love, and now, with mine own lips and with your consent I do wish to exchange with you a sacred act between lovers…what is owed us by our years long separation and what we most deserve…" Princess Bella's breath caught in her throat.

"I am going to kiss you now, Princess Bella, and with this kiss I swear to you: I shall wipe away all the sins of that vile and most hated devil and you shall be purged. I shall fill you up with my soul and we shall be together in Eden again," he breathed, yet he made no move forward and at once Bella knew he would never take what she did not consent to give. Her heart thudded in her ears and a part of her was screaming no – that she must not give in, that it would hurt all the more when he was gone, but another part of her, a stronger, more hopeful part, screamed that this was what she deserved, this moment was hers by right and no one should deny her it.

"I ask you to kiss me Edward, and I'll forever sanctify this moment in my heart and no other shall touch it."

Together, as one, they moved forward and they kissed – most chaste and blessed kiss…And Bella knew that her father was smiling in heaven…after years of torment there was nothing on this earth to say that she did not deserve this.

**Don't be mad! I'm stopping the chapter here, but I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can! Things are going to get better, I promise, and nothing will be able to wrench Bella and Edward apart! Review because this was a very touching scene for me and I need to know what you guys think! Tell me what you were feeling, if you thought it was to cliché or melodramatic or too mushy gushy…I would love to know! Cheers and review my loyal readers!**


	6. My Mind, Body, and Soul, Forever

**This is a long one, but I think you guys deserve it. Goodness knows Bella and Edward deserve it…I hope you like it, this chapter is special and it is the course of true love conquering all! Or at least a small example…hope you enjoy! Oh, and listen to this song, it's major important, I wrote with this song in mind, because it fits!**

**Kites – Eugene Francis Jr. (P.S. I cannot find the lyrics to this song, so in places it's just guessin' – mostly the last stanza, but you get the picture – listen to it, it's a beautiful song.)**

_This song is about…kites, kites, Ki-ites…_

My sister once told me as the world unwound before me

I would find my wings but the price was broken bones…

And that day I fell from heaven, well my soul it needed mendin'

She tied my shoes and she helped me to my feet –

She held me to the sun and she let it shine

But my past became my present state of mind

And I'll touch on the ideals which you've always met

But without your air or fragrance there's no scent

And my kite comes down…

Now I must find the confidence

The seraphic coincidence

I leave you now but I'm promisin' sunny spells…

So will your words speak holy?

It'll be a matrimony

Of a service to the sentence of this life

And I've been second guessin' all this time…

'Cause it's hard to find the pendants when you don't know why…

And it's hard to swim with the waters overhead

Don't give up yet…

And frozen grain is not just hell…

Spokes of beauty that is snow when its summer fails…

I'll prevail….

The kiss did not last long – the call of Princess Bella's maidservant, Kira, echoed across the garden.

"His majesty, the Prince, is here!!" Bella felt her stomach clench and her heart freeze over – pain radiated throughout her body. She felt Edward's arms grow stiff around her and she tried to yank away, but he held her fast. All she could do was watch his face contort with rage and pain and his eyes become flat and black.

"So close…All I'd have to do was wait for him to find me here and then he'd suffer the wrath of my sword!" he hissed, his voice thick with anger – her Edward was fading away. Panic flooded through her body.

"Edward, please, no…" she wailed, her hands cupping his face, smoothing against his lips, covering his eyes so she would not have to see…

"ISABELLA!!" she heard his booming voice call out. It struck fear in her heart as she felt her lover's body quake around her.

"Edward you must go!" she hissed, trying to shove and push him into the shadows of the trees that bordered the garden, but it was like pushing against one of the stone walls of the castle.

"You promised!" she cried and suddenly his face cracked and Edward sank to his knees, clutching at the skirts of her dress, his tears spilling forth.

"My sweet love!" he cried, "I – I –"

"Go!!" Bella whispered hurriedly, her hands fisting in her hair. It was breaking her heart to do this, but there was nothing she could do – she could not let him stay and be killed by Jacob.

"My love," he whispered quickly, standing up to take her hands away from her face and carefully gripping it with his fingertips, "We shall see each other soon, though my heart is loath to leave you – I love you and are in my mind, body, and soul forever –" He kissed her, "Farewell until tomorrow night!" Kiss. "I love you more than life!" Kiss. And then he was retreating backwards into the forest, his eyes never leaving hers…

"I love you forever!" Bella called out to him, stretching her arm out as she watched him disappear after his companions. She felt herself sinking back into the nightmare world, the seams that were sewn between her and Edward were snapping one by one as Edward put more distance between them. The air was coming more difficultly to her lungs.

"ISABELLA!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!! COME AND GREET YOUR BELOVED!!" Prince Jacob was upon her and she could not stay long…slowly, Princess Bella let herself sink back into the lapping waters of pain and longing, letting them carry her back to the castle and back into the arms of the dread lord who had lock and key over her body.

But not her mind…The reunion between herself and Edward had vivified and revitalized her heart…giving her the extra strength and courage to go back and face Jacob. She knew tonight that she would have the sweetest of dreams as her beloved rocked her in his arms…

"You shall stay in your room tonight, Isabella – The Hales are having a ball. If everything goes as planned…I just might be able to find a way into making a deal with them…if not…well…we'll just see how fortified their castle _really_ is…Their lands will be mind willingly give or by force!" Princess Bella cowered on the ottoman on which she lay, wrapped in a lightweight shall around her naked frame. She'd been kept in this room for hours to show Jacob "just how much she missed him." It nearly killed her – every time he forced this intimacy between them – she could never reciprocate his feelings – it took all of her strength just to pretend to enjoy it, while hiding how much she wished she would rather be dead the under him, subjected to his lust.

Prince Jacob ranted tyrannically as he got dressed in his stately apparel…by now it was clear to Bella that the Hales' kingdom was next on his great quest for power…Prince Jacob had inherited his father's lust for power and control – he spent much of his time, and hers, planning and calculating…it made her sick. And now she was especially worried – this time she knew what was going to happen and Edward would be involved…_Edward and his new family_…

She held back a sob as Jacob buttoned up the last button and turned to face her. Immediately her face went lax – she could not let him see…but oh…what would he do if he saw Edward and his family, there – at the ball! Edward…oh, my love! Oh how I long to be in your arms! To feel the reign of your kisses over my skin! You make me feel so clean, so pure!

_**SMACK!!**_The sound reverberated across the room and Bella struggled not to hold her face – it would only make her prey to further attacks. The skin of her cheek was on fire and she knew it was red.

"I know you weren't listening!" Jacob bellowed, gripping her face with his fingers – Bella knew that he'd leave bruises – all across her cheekbones and temples. "What were you thinking about? TELL ME, Isabella!!" This had happened many times in the past – any time that Bella was caught thinking about the past or anything else and not Jacob, he would punish her – there were many reasons that he would punish her for, but this one was always one of the worst. She could not hide from this or reason around it and he would always be more brutal.

He threw her to the floor and began to beat upon her chest and legs – it would last longer if she were to curl up – to try and protect herself – so she knew better. At times he would grab her up by her neck, his and coming around to grip the back of it gruffly, leaving four, large purple bruises along the back and he would smack her face until her lips bled and her eyes swelled up. This time, he didn't have as much time – a manservant called up that his carriage had arrived at the front and that he must leave.

Throwing her down on the floor for the last time, he hissed, "Don't you dare think about leaving this room or so help my you will not receive meals for a week!" He stormed out of the room, his boots pounding the stone floors and Bella listened to their echoing until all sounds had ceased.

Quickly she scrambled up, wincing and crying out in pain as her limbs protested. Her shoulders and neck ached and she walked with a limp, as Jacob had pressed too hard this time and bruised her to the bone on her hip. As gently and gingerly as she could, Bella limped to the tall, gilt mirror at the other end of the master bedroom to examine herself.

It was worse than she thought – her left eye was blackened, and her cheeks were red – this time not from her natural blush – and the bruises along her neck were beginning to turn green-yellow. She didn't even bother taking a look at the rest of her body – the pain was enough. Oh what would Edward do?! She had been lucky that Jacob had been gone for so long – all the bruises had faded – there was nothing to see – Princess Bella thanked heaven for such a gift, for if Edward were to have seen such abuse upon her skin she knew he would not be able to hold back like he had done for her yesterday. He would have torn Jacob apart…or tried to…Jacob could have broken the one thing in her life that she could never live without.

Bella sucked in a shuddering breath – no she must not think on it. Her body could not take further beating! Oh, but what could she do now? She could not hide what Jacob had done – and if she were to go, tonight, and see her beloved he would not see her! He would see red and the fiery pits of hell and he would not be her Edward – he would be the demon that took over his lovely shape and shuddered and raged for revenge! Bella could not bear the thought of her love turning into that monster – no, he must never kill! As much as her heart ached for Jacob to cease his existence, she knew it must not be by Edward's hand!

Then she must not go, tonight, she thought! NO!! her body screamed – I want what is rightfully mine! I want love, I want to be caressed! I want to feel his heart beating against my heart! To feel his hands upon me! I want his lips, his eyes, his smile! I want his love! But most of all, Bella's _mind_ thought, I want to be washed clean…I want Edward's presence to roll like waves over me, mind, body, and soul, and wash the filth of Jacob away – to wash last night and this morning away, to wash all memories of him away so that there was never a body but Edward's to have so intimately touched mine.

It was decided then, though part of her mind, the part that feared Edward's change, her body would not let her be away from what it most longed for. He had told her where he would be, how to get there, and that he would be waiting for her – there was nothing that could stop her. And _she_ felt the monster for doing it. She felt even more unclean as she quickly dressed, ignoring the pain, getting ready to go – she would be the cause of Edward's change, of releasing his demon, she would fill him with rage at her mere presence before him, and yet she didn't care. She was a selfish monster – all she wanted was to drink deep of his presence, not caring if it hurt him because her body was telling her she deserved such comfort, such love…_after everything that Jacob had done to her, to make up for all those years he'd been away_…No! Oh, fie! How could she be such an ungrateful creature?! And when Edward saw her, she would get no pleasure then, he would not be her Edward, so nothing would be worth her going!

…but she promised him…

_Yessssss_, her body sighed. She could not break her promise. He had kept his. It was a bound agreement weighing on her heart. It would hurt him more than life if she broke it. It would hurt them both – there was no way out of the pain that they would both face…Bella's body shook in agony – wherever she turned, wherever _they_ turned, there was always pain, always and obstacle keeping them from their Eden-ic bliss…

Love, then, Princess Bella thought as she tied her riding cloak about her and tripped down to the stables, would be the only healing for the wound that they were both to receive.

The stables were silent, no one was there to witness Princess Bella's presence – her stomach had been clenched in fear the entire time she had been sneaking out of the castle – she thanked heaven again that Jacob had not locked her in. It was yet another miracle that none of Jacob's spy-servants had noticed as she slinked along each stone-cold hall and slipped outside unnoticed. She had no one she could trust in Castle Black – it was nothing like the castle it had been when it had been Castle Cullen – now it was a cold, dark place and every servant there could possibly be one of Jacob's informants.

She knew that Jacob had her watched, his eyes were always upon her, even if it was through the eyes of another – that is how he knew every time she acted in a way counter his command – then he'd punish her accordingly.

Princess Bella shivered as she walked to the end of the row of stables – these were the Cullen horses at the end – Bella knew them well. Every summer she had rode around the surrounding country with Edward, Emmett and Alice. They'd raced, they'd chased, they'd ridden for hours together. As they'd grown older, Prince Edward had taken her out on special rides, just the two of them. They'd ride down to the nearby stream, picnicking along the bank, holding each other and feeding each other…those sweet moments flooded her as she looked at each of the Cullen horses – her heart quickened at the thought that she would possibly of reuniting with the entire Cullen family again.

The brown mare was Alice's – sweet and gentle, with sparkling eyes, just like her. The white stallion was Emmett's, muscular and large – the only one that could handle his weight. Edward's was a beautiful, heartbreaking black stallion, with eyes to match his. He'd been a wild mustang – refusing to be ridden – Edward had caught him, Edward had broken him, and only Edward could ride him. Bella had always ridden on either Alice's horse or on Edward's – she'd always been afraid of horses, and she'd only agreed to ride if it was with someone else. This time, however, Bella had no fear – a horse was going to take her to Edward, there was no reason to be scared – Edward would just get closer with every mile that she'd ride.

Bella chose Alice's mare – he was small, closer to her size, and always friendly, but as she headed to unlock the stable door, a loud whinny erupted and Bella quickly looked over at Edward's stallion, its green eyes were blazing at her. Her breath caught in her throat – it was like Edward was looking at her, speaking to her through his horse. She knew now, and Edward's beauty had awaked the knowledge in her, that the only one who was taking Bella to Edward would be Edward's horse herself. Quickly, and before the horse could protest further and attract a servant's notice, Bella opened the gate and stepped inside.

It took all her strength the raise Edward's saddle and throw it across the stallion's back. With hurried and frenzied hands, Bella buckled and strapped the saddle down before trying to lift herself up by the stirrup – pain coursed through her body and all she could see was white – she fell down, clutching her body with agony. The pain slowly ebbed away to a dull ache inside her.

There was only one way, Bella thought, that she would be able to get herself up on that horse. With effortless sigh, Bella let Edward's image float before her mind's eye – he was smiling that crooked smile of his as he mouthed to her, "I love you."

"Ohhhh," Bella sighed as she pictured him leaning into her, imagined his lips gently kissing down the bruises on her neck, across her reddened cheeks, softly against her bruised and battered eye, then down, down her purpled arms and to her waist, smoothing his hands across her hip, soothing the pain away. And she felt her body rush full of love and ecstasy – pushing the pain aside. Before she could lose any time, Bella hoisted herself up and with a hissed, "I love Edward Cullen!" she pulled herself atop the horse. As soon as she was straddling the saddle, Bella let go and the pain washed over her – she cried out, but quickly sealed her lips into a grimace, fearing to be caught.

All at once she was moving – Edward's stallion was racing forward, out of the stable without any prompt from her – she knew Bella's need, Edward was coursing through the horses' veins and together they made their way silently across the greens, tearing themselves away from the Nightmare Castle – swiftly riding into the setting sun and Edward's love – as it radiated stronger as with every gallop they drew nearer. The reunion was nigh at hand!

_You are so near, my sweet love, I can almost touch you…I can feel you – your love is washing over me – come closer, my love, closer – oh you are so close, a little farther, a little farther… Don't give up, I can feel you, I can feel you, I can feel you…Be in my arms again, Bella…_ Edward's voice commanded, chanted in her head – she could not refuse him. She was so close – the castle was in sight – never could she have lasted on such a journey but for the love and power of this horse – Edward's… She was almost there, so close…Just a little farther now…Almost to the gate…almost to the place where Edward would be waiting for her…

**A Servant, Derek, of the Castle Hale:**

It was unbearably cold – he watched his breath as he exhaled it, watching it pooled around his face. Edward had broken down in his presence – an image he could not get out of his mind. He'd been called into the presence of the entire royal family – King Hale and the Queen, as well as the banished King Carlisle Cullen and his Queen Esme – their children, the Princess Alice Cullen – now Hale – and her husband the Prince Jasper Hale, along with Prince Emmett and his new wife – Princess Rosalie Hale, and Prince Edward.

The had been in the throws of a fight when he had entered – Prince Edward was in tears, his face red with fury as he shouted at them, his sister, the princess hanging on his arm, trying to sooth him:

"I will not attend, I _cannot_ – I must wait for her – I promised I would be there – I told her I would – you cannot make me, I care not that you are King and Queen over me, I shall throw all off me for my love!"

"Edward, please," Queen Esme was cajoling, "you must be present – we cannot sway upon this point – your absence at the presentation of the new royal couple – _your own sister and her husband_ – would bring too much attention – have you any consideration for anyone besides yourself! Think of Alice! Think of the family that has saved us from the evils of banishment!" She was in tears – and, though he be only a servant, Derek understood from watching this family that Edward had never refused his mother – she was the one thing in his life that made him reign in his depression and pulled him from self-pity, selfishness, and self-loathing. She made him open his eyes to the love he was surrounded by.

"Edward, you must understand, if we could have it any other way – we would," King Hale announced, his eyes kind, "But you must know that there is a proper way to go about things, and that we must follow, or else there could be scandal, and what with the state of your family and your origins, it would do nothing but ruin us all if anyone were to grow suspicious and begin to pry into your history."

"A most wise and honorable description," King Carlisle announced. "Edward, my son, you need only stay for a hour's time – let your presence be known – then may you excuse yourself and make your way to her side – we have ordered a servant," he looked over at me and then I felt the burning gaze of the lovesick Prince upon me, it was almost painful – his eyes were flat and black, the eyes of a hollow, shell of a man – "He shall await her arrival and take her into the safety of the castle, help her get cleaned up and dressed, disguise her, and place her somewhere safe where she might wait for you." Derek watched as Edward ran a hand through his hair, fisting it there, and Alice lean up on tiptoes to kiss her brother's cheek. Prince Jasper clasped his shoulder – Edward threw them both off and flung himself into the corner of the room, his hands covering his face – Queen Esme let out a sob.

"Edward!" she cried, "do not turn your back on us – we are doing all we can to help, you cannot throw this back at us – promise that you will do this for us?" her pleading turned him and Derek watched with amazement as the prince turned round to face his sorrowful mother. His face was blank, all pain wheeled in. "We love her too, my son, and all of us are on edge to see her – pins and needles I have felt since first you gave us news on your return of her presence at Castle…Black…do not act as though you are the only one who cares for her!" Immediately Edward threw himself upon the ground and clasped his mothers dress, burying his face into her skirts, crying.

"My sweet boy," she whispered, as they all drew near, hovering over the scene. Derek felt like an intruder, encroaching on an intimacy that was far too private a matter for his own eyes. He turned away, but heard as Edward choked out the words from his throat:

"I – I shall – _obey_ – you – mother –" There he remained, on his knees at her feet, as Carlisle stepped away.

Derek turned to him as he approached, bowing.

"Good man, I prey you – wait outside the entrance at the far end of the eastern wall, there be the entrance by which a young girl shall come – when you see her, help her – bring her inside – tie up her pony and lead her into the confines of the castle, there shall be three maidservants waiting by the kitchen hall. They shall take her from your charge," the king explained. Derek bowed again and spoke,

"My lord." Carlisle bowed his head. "My lord, how shall I know the girl be her that you speak of – I be but a lowly servant, and if I be tricked –"

"Look to 't," Carlisle began to speak, but was cut off by the pained and ragged voice of the lover from the depths of his hands –

"Her beauty shall hit you first, no face more angelic has anyone looked upon – it is the face of a most sacred beauty – and having first been stunned, look to the silken tresses that adorn her head, the richest of French chocolates, and to her eyes, twin stars from heaven – there might you place your assurances that you could have none other than my love –" he broke off and was wracked with silent tears, his body quivering as never before a man had done in Derek's presence.

"Trust me, my good lord, I shall not fail in this – By your description – and Heaven's – shall I know her," he replied. King Hale bowed at this and King Carlisle flourished his hand towards the door. Derek left the room with all eyes upon his back – a messenger with a holy mission – may his body be cursed and rendered asunder should he fail.

And now here he was, alone by the east castle gate, a small one built for servants' entrance – waiting.

What sort of woman must she be, he thought, to cause such a hear pang in the heart of so noble and kindly a figure as Prince Edward – nay, the entire royal family – never had he heard her spoken of, he did not even know her name – she was a figure from their past, and a painful parting it must have been, he decided, to cause so much grief among even those who generally were not moved to such emotions, namely Princess Rosalie and her brother Prince Jasper. They had not even met this woman before and yet they looked as sorrowful as their new companions on hearing their brother's tortured exclamations.

The sound of hoof beats reached his ears and Derek stood on alert, his eyes straining towards the distant horizon line, waiting for the image to arrive to mach the sounds. And there it was – a figure clutching to a large black horse came speeding towards the palace walls. It was upon him before Derek had time to count to ten. The horse whinnied and stamped the ground impatiently with its hooves but the rider did not budge. Derek could see stone cold hands, pale as snow, gripping the mane and the long brown tresses, wind-whipped, falling across her shoulders. He quickly spoke up.

"Miss, I have been charged to look for a lady, one with the most beautified face of an angel and silk tresses with eyes to match – I am under the command of Kings Hale and Cullen to await this lady and the imploring of a most love-sickened and most desperate man, Prince Edward Cullen –" At the name Derek's voice fell short as the head whipped up and the girls face came to look at him, her eyes widened. He felt himself fall inside at the sight of the most heartbreaking face and could not but agree with Edward's broken and pain-laced words about her beauty – he could not miss her, this was she that the Prince so longed for.

"May – may I help you off your horse, my lady?" he asked, barely getting the words out, trying desperately to get over the shock of her features – and then he came to notice the bruises along her face, her blackened eye and was again shocked into silence. Her breath was ragged and pain-stricken, and he now noticed the torturous expression upon her heavenly face – it was one of most dire agony and terror. She moved to speak, her lips forming over voiceless words, and so she shook her head – conveying her acceptance of his help – she held up a cautionary finger – Derek knew he must be careful. She pulled herself up slightly, wincing deeply, before nodding her head for him to proceed.

Carefully, he placed his hands upon her waist and lifted up – hearing her strangled cry of pain before quickly setting her gently down next to him. She was gasping, holding her hip, little whimpers escaping from her mouth – before Derek could move, however, she looked up with a determined face and began to move forward, trying to hid her limp and the pain that so obviously coursed through her entire body – but then she was falling –

Reaching out, Derek encircled her waist. "Allow me, lady," he spoke, and hoisted her up in his arms, taking care not to handle her too gruffly, trying not to hurt her, though he knew at this point – with the combination of riding, the abuse her body had been through, and the cold, there was no escaping pain.

"I shall come back for your horse," he announced, before starting towards the door only to hear the muffled clumping of the hooves upon the ground. Turning, he saw the stallion had followed his steps toward the castle.

"Good boy," the young girl murmured through her pain – Derek looked down to see her eyes shining towards the horse's. Then she looked up at him. "Take me to my Edward," she commanded. Her voice was light and lilting, despite the pain that laced around it, and she closed her eyes. Derek made his way into the castle, holding this fragile creature against his chest, followed by the horse. Oh what strange happenings were these?– What love could do to the most honest and kindly of people…

**Well, what did you think? This is a chapter I would like lots of reviews on – I wanna know where your guys's heads are at! So review, let me know if the pace is okay, if you're likin the format and what not…Cheers and review, review, review! Honestly, the reviews make it go faster, so the more I get, the faster I'll get the chapters up! I will send personal messages back to every one of you that reviews…my appreciation will be ten-fold!**


	7. Words, Words, Words

**So fast, I know! I just was on a writing craze and I had to finish this chapter and get it out to you guys! Do I love you or do I love you! Enjoy! (P.S. not Stephenie Meyer, just love her characters!)**

She was washed, she was dried, she was dressed, and she was left to herself. Derek, the boy who had brought her inside the castle, had been very kind – though Bella had been expected Edward. But by the time she had reached the castle, Princess Bella had not the strength to protest. She let herself be taken inside by Derek the stranger and had promptly been left in the hands of the three stranger women.

They were, she had been told, servants of the Hales. They had exclaimed over the state she was in and, thankfully, did their best to dress her wounds and make them less noticeable – but there was nothing to be done…the damage was done.

She had been told, once they had brought her into a small side room that already had a roaring fire and a comfy chaise lounge. They gave her blankets and a warm meal to nibble on.

"Yes, but where is Edward?" she questioned.

"The ball," was all she got from them…and it broke her heart – here she was, she had come miles, in pain, in distress, all to keep Edward's promise and he wasn't here!

"P-please – let me see him," she demanded, "I must see him!"

"We cannot let you, miss! Our orders were to take you here and make you comfortable. The Prince Edward will come when he comes…" and then they left. Bella shivered, it hurt her to be alone, here in this unfamiliar place – and yet she could not begrudge him. Edward was far superior to her in every way – his beauty, his kindness…and he was innocent…He must have finally realized just how unclean she was – and he came to his senses about her. She was tainted and he now he saw her for what she really was – undesirable.

And suddenly the pain was too much anymore – Princess Bella threw herself down upon the chaise lounge and sobbed. She was here in a place she'd never known, among strangers, and if she did not get back to Castle Black Jacob would kill her. But more than anything else, she sobbed because Edward no longer wanted her. Oh how this fact now know was worse than knowing nothing of his whereabouts…at least then she could dream about the times when he still wanted her, still loved her.

Her sobs echoed around the room and so hindered her from hearing the quickened footsteps of her love. His gasp of sorrow hit her ears as he threw himself down on his knees before her.

"Bella, my love, what pains you!" he all but sobbed, taking her hands in his. Her head snapped up at his voice and she gazed with longing at his perfect face. He stroked her tear-stained cheeks. She jerked her head away, but not before Edward gasped and suddenly his hands were gripping her temples and his piercing emerald eyes were examining her face.

"Where – what…" he lost his voice and Bella grew frightened as she saw the change she feared…his eyes grew dark as storm clouds. Suddenly the air grew tense.

"Edward, I –"

"_Did he do this to you_," he hissed, gripping her face tighter than he meant.

"Ed – ward," she sobbed, trying to rip away from him but she couldn't, he was too strong – and it hurt. He looked at her with horror and tore himself from her. He was at the opposite end of the room before Bella had the chance to blink. Her heart ached at the space he had created. A whole ocean could have separated them…

"Please, my love, come back to me," Bella pleaded, her arms outstretched. He turned, but when he faced her, his face was frozen, his eyes a monstrous red, his mouth a thin, tight line. He gripped the bridge of his nose and stared at the space above her head. Bella tried to get up to close the distance between them, but pain stabbed through her leg and she cried out, falling back onto the lounge. Edward's face broke as he watched her.

"Oh, Bella!" he gasped, prostrating himself before her. He held his head in his hands, his breathing ragged, and he shook with silent tears. "Oh my love – I am so sorry – no, I cannot _express_ how wretched I am for treating you so abominably…I am a monster!" he sobbed.

Bella tried to protest, but he was heaving himself up, his eyes black to that violent red as he cursed to the heavens –

"Oh God in heaven! I swear on all that's holy, Jacob Black will rue this day, he will rue the day he touched my Bella and he shall pay! Not even the devil can save him from my wrath, though he shall burn in the fiery pits of hell for what he has done! Blasphemy and the darkest of sins! No one violates the purity and grace of an angel, especially mine! Oh what a rogue am I to leave you unprotected! I deserve as much punishment as he for I am no better – oh to not keep protected what I hold most dear! I am unforgivable!"

"No!" Bella cried, "No, Edward, please do not – Ah!" Pain again, oh cursed pain! Every time she tried to move towards her love she was held back and there was nothing she could do but lie limply while her love tormented and tortured himself to utter agony!

"My love, be still," Edward gasped. "I – please, no more!"

"Edward," she spoke clearly, trying desperately to keep her head, "Please, no more of this self-torment – with every word you say against you I feel more pain! You are not to blame for what Jacob has done – It was my fault – he, I – I did not follow his orders and so I laid the consequence upon mine own head…It has not been the first time –"

"You mean to say he has beaten you before!!" Edward's voice bellowed and Bella cringed.

"Please, my love, let go of this anger and hurt – there was noting in the world that could have saved me from my fate – you were banished and so could be in no position to know what happened between me and my – and my –"

"Do not speak the word!"

"Edward, you must stop this madness! It is hurting us both! What happened has happened and there is nothing that can be done – all I care about is here, right before mine eyes – this moment should be special, should be full of happiness and renewal – not pain and suffering! Don't you see? You are letting that monster in where he should not be! Oh let him go and everything else – just, just let me look at you while I can!" She was in tears, and that was another pain for her – Edward's perfect face was becoming bleary and unfocused and that she could not take. Who knows how long he would allow her to stay here, in his presence, before sending her back to where she belonged – sending her back to the monster that kept her.

"My love – I – am loathe to give you pain – I," he stuttered over his words, and Bella breathed steadier breaths as she watched the red fade and the emerald to return in his eyes. "And here you are – all the better – reeling me in, so calm, so demure in your distress, in your pain – I feel the fool!" He stroked her cheek, "And yet there is something that has my heart racing and my brain puzzled to its meaning, for your words to me have fallen hard upon my ears in one respect – what is it that you mean when you say, 'while you still can'?" His piercing eyes took hold of hers and would not let go – Bella could only shake under the intensity of their gaze. She did not want it to come to this so quickly…

"I – when I arrived – when you were not there, when I was alone I realized…that you had finally come to your senses…and…changed your mind about us…that I…that you did not want me any more – and rightly so! That you finally realized just how undesirable I am – I in my impurity, I in my filth! But I shall leave you, if that is what you wish – do not bring my troubles upon yourself – it is more than I can bear to bring down your beauty and your perfect person – you are too good for me." Bella could barely finish on account of the uncontrollable pain inside her chest – it felt like a hole was being bored into her and it was growing larger be the second – Edward looked so disgusted…he cannot help it – it is too much for him to bare – too much uncleanliness – I am too much for him!

"I – Bella – how is this possible!" Edward was looking at her with such shock and suddenly Bella felt a lurch in her stomach. His hands were upon her then – on her face, stroking and fingering her features, he ran his fingers over her round lips again and again as his eyes scorched her with their intensity.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered, so soft it was barely audible, so grief-stricken that it brought tears to Bella's eyes. "You – you cannot possibly think those things about yourself…about me! How –" His left hand flew to clutch the bridge of his nose as he spoke with difficulty, the words barely making it past his perfect lips – "How could you possibly think that I would not want you!? After all of my assurances, after everything that we spoke of in that garden – after I held you so close to me and kissed you clean? After all that you still doubt my love for you?"

Bella was speechless – all she could do was open and close her mouth, her body locking itself against the impact of his words as they rushed upon her, smoothing over the skin of her face. "I – I –"

"How and what for? No, Bella, never – my love for you is as undying as the Lord above and nothing could stop its flow – _You. Are. My. Life._ And you are not unclean – never, not ever in my sight – how could you ever think of yourself as _filthy_?" He spat the word, stroking her cheekbones. "You could never be filthy, never to me, never to me – you are – you are an immaculate sea – and I am one among the luckiest of men to have ever known you – all I could ever want is you, that is all to make my life complete –"

"Edward –"

"Hush, love," he whispered. "I know that there can be no doubt within you now, and if there ever remained a _shred_ of it, well, I have the cure." His gaze fell upon her mouth and as he leaned in, Bella inhaled sharply, his scent flooding her senses – his lips grazed hers and she knew that he would speak the truth forever, that there was not a hateful bone in his body towards her and all they had to worry over was left outside, in the cold – and here, in the warmth radiating between too lovers as their worlds collided around them, there was only love, unconditional and ever lasting, unstoppable, impenetrable love.

"Mmmm," Bella hummed as Edward's lips left hers to ghost across her cheeks. "I love you –"

"You have my heart, Bella, always," he hushed against her skin, "Your love is the thread that sews my life together, I live to hear your heart beat against mine." Tears spilt down Princess Bella's face – Edward caught them with his lips, taking them in as if they were the water he sustained his life on.

"You speak so beautifully, you make me feel so…special."

"Word, my love, they are only words – I do all I can to make meaning from them, and there is only so much I can do to them – you are beyond words, my love for you is beyond words…but I do my best through them to venerate you as far as I am able," he confessed against her skin, making his way back to her lips.

Bella closed the gap between them, taking his lips in hers and she had no fears and no pain. Edward took away her pain. And the rest was silence in the background.

**Well, there you go! Let me know what you think! Cheers and review!**


	8. The Plan

**Next chapter, here you go! (P.S. Not Stephenie Meyer!)**

"I am eternally repentant for not sending someone to bring you here, my love," Edward murmured into her hair. Princess Bella and Prince Edward had spent the last half hour together on the lounge, holding each other, taking pleasure in each other's company – there was nothing that could have separated them at this most intimate moment in their lives.

"How many times must I absolve you, Edward? And how many times must I insist that you should stop this constant tug of sorrow and remorse on your soul – I want our time together to be free of such distractions – I want us to be equal…So you've got to stop putting yourself down – how do you think _I _feel? Married do some…monster?" Edward gave her a dark look at the mention of her "lawfully wedded" husband.

"You cannot think of yourself to be the only one who is not worthy! I feel so sick that I am the one stopping us from having the relationship that we've longed for and nurtured since childhood!" she cried. Edward stroked her cheek and pulled his other arm tighter around her waist. Bella placed her head upon his chest. But than a horrible thought occurred to her.

"Edward – Jacob is _here_, in this castle!" Edward started with her, alarmed by her distress.

"My love, what is the matter? He cannot get you for he has not a clue in the world that you are here! I have you safe, worry not."

"No, my love – your family! They are there, where he is – Alice, this is a ball for her! Jacob could know her, though he's never met her, but word could get around of her mysterious origins and Jacob could be suspicious – I cannot believe how much danger they are putting themselves in!"

"Bella, love, please, do you have no faith in us?" Edward asked, pulling Bella back down onto his chest. She listened with bated breath to his voice a sit rumbled through his chest. "They are well disguised, my love, in case King Black had warned Jacob of their figures and we have invented a story of our history, a royal family from distant lands, near the sea of Sargasso – there is nothing to be worried about – they are safe…and…" Edward faltered.

"What, my love? What is it?" Now it was Bella's turn to worry about her lover's reactions.

"My love, my father and I as well as the rest of the family have put our heads together in order that we may find some way of releasing you from this prison of unwanted and forced marriage between you and that vile dog… It has taken all of us to work together and I feel that this may be the only way that I can work around my promise to you," here he brought her hand up to his lips for a quick kiss, "We have devised a way to end your union, but I shall not kill him – nor shall any member of my family."

"Edward, please, tell me what you have planned!" Bella felt anxious – if Edward's family put themselves in danger on her account, she could never forgive herself.

"You have not yet met her, but my new sister in law – Emmett's wife, Rosalie Hale was instrumental in coming up with a way of trapping Black in a bind that would label him as a monster and unfit to retain his marriage, his title, or his lands."

"Oh heavens! You mean to say that the Hales are putting their own family in danger as well! I cannot allow all of you, all of the people whom I love and hope to love most dearly, to put themselves in such danger for my benefit! I am not worth such a sacrifice!"

"My Bella, please, just listen and you shall have no reason to fear!" Edward soothed, running his hands up and down her back and kissing her softly to capture up her anxieties.

"Now," he continued, "can you be still so that I may let you in on our plan?"

"Yes, my love," Bella sighed, and tucked her head into the crook of Edward's neck.

"Rosalie has become very anxious to meet you, love, for she has had a past similar to yours…Not in the same order as what happened to you, but she too, has been, in past, forced into a union that was not her wish – when she was a young girl, the King and Queen Hale felt it best to make a match with their neighboring kingdom, the Kings – her fiancé Royce King, was a horrible man and treated her with contempt – he…took advantage of her one night –

I shall not give you all the details, but the Hales ended the agreement, though it brought great scandal and gossiping stories about Rosalie and…lets just say that it put a strain on the entire family. Luckily for both her and Emmett, they found love and hope within each other – When my family and I were on the run, we made our way to their kingdom for we knew of their kindness and their humility…they were most helpful to us and the greatly welcomed the marriage between Emmett and Rosalie – they were happy that Rosalie could find someone who loved her and would treat her right – someone who did not care for scandals and would look past all that and see her for the true beauty that she is.

Once Rosalie became aware of my great sorrow and torment – my love for you, she was very curious – she had no knowledge of who you were or when this relationship was started – my family, per my request, has not talked of you for all the years that we have been apart – it was too painful for me to hear talk of you…I had enough of that going on inside me head.

But yesterday, when I returned with both Emmett and Jasper, both families I told of your predicament and my horror and disbelief of what had come to pass. Rosalie was most affected, for she knows intimately and deeply what you must feel and more so, for you are under the torment of such a fiend every day of your life –" Edward hissed, and Bella clamored for his hand, and quickly took it up in hers and kissed it gently. He sighed.

"So once we began to think of a way in which we could save you from so destructive and horrific a marriage, Rosalie became the pivot point – she believes she knows what kind of man Jacob most assuredly is and she feels that her knowledge can be to her advantage. It is she who is to be the great actress in our play that we have created for Jacob to ensnare him."

"But what is it that she plans to do?" Bella whispered, quavering.

"She plans to seduce him," was Edward's quick reply. Bella sucked in a breath. "Much to Emmett's dismay – but he is willing only because he cannot deny Rosalie – she would not rest until we all agreed to let her have this part – she was most adamant and, you shall learn, when Rose makes up her mind, there is no stopping her. She said – well I shall let her tell you her reasoning. All of us are worried for her, but we all know that she can handle herself. She has done extremely well all those years ago when she was first hurt. Besides, it would be safer for her to attempt it than Alice, for Rosalie is of a known history and lineage an there is no danger posed against her from Jacob – he does not know her.

"She is, at this moment, getting Jacob very drunk. Once he is, we plan on his being lecherous enough to try and get to Rosalie – once he leads her off and tries to force himself upon her, Emmett and Jasper shall step in, along with King Hale – Jacob shall be brought before King Hale's court and be punished for his criminal act and sentenced to lifelong prison under the watch of King Hale's most vicious guards – he shall be taken far away and he shall be stripped of lands, title, and…most important of all…his already weak and insupportable claim on you, my Bella." Bella sighed – but she could not get rid of the feeling that this could turn for the worst – that some how Jacob would resist such punishment. What of his own plan that he revealed to her this morning?

"Edward…Jacob will not go silently – you may catch him in this, but he shall rally forth his own forces against the rulings of King Hale – And there is something most pressing and most eminent that I must tell you –" She sucked in a breath, "Jacob has plans for taking this kingdom for his own. He told me just this morning before he left that he planned on making this visit a preliminary – he is gauging the strength of King Hale's hold on his kingdom and whether he shall put up any sort of resistance to the Black army – Jacob lusts after power and land – he shall stop at nothing to gain control of the Hale kingdom and all its subjects…and," Bella let forth fresh tears, "and he will not relinquish me…"

Suddenly Edward's face was next to hers and he was staring intently into her eyes, bringing up his hands to wipe away the tears that were spilling down her cheeks.

"My love," he murmured, "would that you could let me…face him, let me deal with him myself…If I could but have your permission, I should challenge him myself and there would be not escape for him from death! He would not survive me." Edward enunciated, staring hard at her, trying to make plain his deepest desire.

"I cannot risk it – I cannot let you risk your life for me…I would rather face the tortures of his existence than let you face the possibility of death by his sword – you are worth too much!"

"No! My love, I am not – your freedom means more to me than my life – and I would not die – for I have much more worth fighting for than he has – he may have so many tracts of land, so much power over so many subjects, but he has not the dearest and most treasured of all things in life that I have – you. He has not you and there for he cannot win. I have your heart and that is more than enough to make my heart beat ten thousand times faster and my blood a hundred times more rich than his! I have love as my shield – I have your love to protect me – there is nothing on this earth that could keep me safer from the pains and tortures of the earth and flesh!"

He made her sob with hope and desperation, he filled her up with words and faith and love and yet she could not let go of what she feared more than all the horrors of the earth – he was not immortal. There was nothing to keep him from that gaping grave that would as sure as swallow him up as anyone – her love was not strong enough to protect him from that – she could not believe it.

And yet he looked so sure, so adamant – how could she refuse him? His deepest wish, what his whole body strove for, urged him to do…to let his demon out to curse and condemn that monster that kept legal guard over her, that tortured and tormented her…his whole body ached to end that life that so terrified hers – but she could not let him give in to such a desire…she was selfish and it pained her more than anything to be so. Edward was the drug that kept her alive – his love and his existence…that was all she needed, but put that in danger and she would snatch him up, no matter how he struggled within her grasp – as long as she knew she was capable of keeping him from such a fate, she would.

And so she turned on him with such pleading and such sorrowful eyes.

"You cannot…" was all that could be managed, before she sunk into his chest and sobbed for pain of her miserable existence and her own monstrous tendencies.

"Then we must do what we must do," Edward replied, stroking her hair. "If he resists, then we must act accordingly. It is to our advantage that we know of his plan…thank you for that, my love, and I shall inform both my families…we shall prepare – and if it comes to war…though I prey to God that it may not…we shall be more than ready. And if it does," here he lifted up her head to look once more into her shining and tear-stained face, "than I must to war along side my brothers – for though it may be their fight to keep their land, it shall ultimately be my fight – a fight of good versus evil – for you. Jacob shall be mine and though I should be loath to break your most sacred promise…I must, for there is nothing on earth that could keep me from such a fight." Bella shuddered at the dark tones and themes of which Edward spoke – she made a silent though fruitless, she thought, prayer to heaven that such things would not come to pass…

"But let us speak no more on such dark things," Edward decided, as though reading her mind, "we must remain happily in each others company and wait for news from Alice – if they have caught him in the act – we shall be notified and then shall I be able to rest you safely for ever more inside the confines of mine arms – nothing, then, should rip you from them, be it beast, man, or nature itself…I would rather die."

"Speak not on such a thing," Bella whispered, leaning up to look into the emerald of Edward's eyes. "I shall be content only by your leave, that we may stay here together until such time as Alice can bring us news and that we may, if I may be so bold to suggest, remain in each others arms and, if we must speak, we must only of happy and soothing topics speak on – for all I wish is to memorize, and take comfort in, your face and the sound and tone of your voice for I have been lacking such things for these four long years of our separation. I need only time to drink in your every feature – for memory is all that I have had to sustain me and now I thirst for more – and only on looking at your very face shall I be satiated."

It felt strange – to voice such needs and such desires that had been so silent within her all these years aloud. Never had she ever admitted to anyone, not even Edward, how much her body, mind, and soul desperately needed him. Years of separation, however, now made her bold and greedy – she was prepared to chain herself to Edward if need be to keep him within her sight. As before that she admitted, he was her drug and she could not, would not do without him. Neither, it seemed, could Edward and Bella was most grateful for this fact.

"As you wish, my love, for I desire nothing more than the same – I would as soon as keep you the prisoner of mine eyes, unless it be against your will – for nothing but you could stop me from wishing to keep you within my arms, my sight, and my own hearing. I must admit I love the sound of your very voice…it is the sweetest sounding thing on this earth –"

"Aside from your own voice," Bella broke in and Edward smiled crookedly.

"We both are such sinful creatures, making idols of each other – though I mean not to damn my soul, you would be the only thing that I would willingly damn it for…I must confess the weight of your hold upon my very soul," Edward breathed into her ear. Tingles swept through Princess Bella's body and though she felt like she should chastise Edward for his willingness to sink into sin for her, she could not help be agree with his own determination – she felt the exact same.

"Then let us not stray from each other, for be it heaven or be it hell, we shall always be together," Bella concluded, and, placing all fears and worries aside, cupped her lover's face and brought his most perfect lips to hers to seal the moment. Edward complied readily and the both left behind the world of dangers and dark deeds to instead sink into the world of soft and tender cares. Edward held her most lovingly in his arms, yet there was an edge of protection in it, for he held her tightly to his body. Bella knew, then, that until Jacob Black was dealt his final hand there would be no rest inside either of them – no complete contentment, no complete release.

**There you go! I feel like I'm slowly working towards the happiness that everyone most wishes to see, but like many things, it will take time. The dangers are lurking, but will Bella and Edward be able to fight them off? Review, por favor! I live off of your reviews and so does this story!**


	9. The Second Plan and the Command

**Here it finally is! I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I did not mean to keep you all waiting! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and don't hate me for my prolonged delay! Now, on to the story – and no, I'm not Stephenie Meyer!**

They had not long to wait – it was but the passing of an hour's time when they heard the rushing patter of feet, heard the turn of the knob on the door and then the panting breath of a young woman with long black hair all in disarray – Alice…Bella could hardly control the beating of her heart as her eyes laid upon the picture of a woman who was so near the like of her childhood friend – so similar and yet with much greater beauty and brilliance…Her heart was wrenched with utter happiness as well as sadness – here was her best friend of childhood years, and they were finally reunited, but all grown – the chief years of their childhood spent in separation – here now was a stranger, someone she could recognize by sight, but know not of her personality or character…

"A-Alice?" she whispered, quavering, looking into the bright and shining blue eyes of the woman before her. The woman cracked a smile and rushed forward, squealing in delight, throwing her arms about Bella's neck, and also Edward's as they were so entwined.

"Bella! O, princess Bella how I have longed to see thee! It has been such a long time since last we held each other like this – so very long ago that I can barely recognize you!" Bella felt wet tears upon her shoulder and noticed as Alice pulled back that her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. She sucked in her breath as Alice's hands ghosted over her face, running over her features.

"My but you are wondrous pretty!" she exclaimed, "I can still see that beautiful Bella I used to know in your face and yet…you have changed…ah, I wish I was there to witness it…" she sighed. Bella took her hand in hers and looked Alice in the eye.

"My dearest friend, Alice, I should say the same of you! You are such a glory to look at! To think that we have not seen each other all these years! I fell as though I have been robbed at not having been able to see you grow up with me, to see you fall in love…" Bella felt her tears spill over. Alice let hers fall too as each lamented to time they had missed in each other's presence.

"Alice, sister, please – as much as reunion is sweet and warms my heart to see you two so united again – I must press the matter at hand! Did Jacob fall into the trap we so carefully laid?" Edward's voice was urgent – and Bella felt the serious leak into this heartfelt event. Edward's hand tightened around Bella's waist. Alice's face fell and took on the look of horror and amazement.

"Oh that dread man! That evil monster! I must be brief in my descriptions – for actions must be made quickly! Oh – but how I loathe his very being! Oh, my sweet, precious, darling friend! To think of you being forced into his company! Into a union with that beast! It floods my heart with cold and dread!"

"Alice, please!" Edward hissed – his anger rolling off him in waves.

"I'm sorry! I forget what pain this knowledge brings upon you, my dear brother! I go straight to the point – Jacob, having been taken in completely by dear Rosie's charms, followed her to an isolated chamber and indeed went through with the act we were sure he would make – he forced himself on Rose – but!" Alice held up her hand to Edward's and Bella's fearful reactions, "He was stopped before the event by the quick interruption of my brother and my husband – who quickly threw him off her and into the hands of awaiting guards."

"But why then do you look so frightened!" Bella cried, fisting her hands in her hair – Edward's hands upon her were frozen stone, locked for impact.

"My dearest – Bella – Edward my brother! Oh how we finally thought we had him where we wanted him to be! But alas for this beast who was too strong to be held down! He has escaped from our hands and has made his way to the safety of his own lands!"

"Alice!" Edward growled, "how long ago was this!? Why was I not sought for!? I could have stopped him I am most certain! He would not have thrown off me!" Edward's face was black with anger. Bella tried to smooth away the angst, but could not move her lover's face. She looked to Alice with pain in her own face.

"What are we to do?" she whispered.

"We are going after him!" Edward growled, "It is time we took a stand against him – now, before he has chance to strike upon us!" Alice shook her head vigorously.

"No, Edward, we cannot! We have not the army – his is twice the size, we would be o'ertaken!"

"You do not know that! We could beat him – I shall challenge him myself – Black and I shall face each other and when I kill him his armies will have no leader and we shall take them on!" Edward brought up his clenched fist and Bella shook in horror. Alice seemed to take her side in this matter, for immediately she cried out,

"Absolutely not!"

"Why Alice – why must you take sides against me? I know what I must do to protect my family and my love and this is the only way! This is my burden to take care of and I plan on going through with it!"

"Edward," Alice began, calmly, "you cannot take this upon yourself. Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper are making a plan as we speak – they do not hold you accountable for this. They _love_ you and they have longed long wished to see you happy again – too many years have passed that you have spent in sorrow and in pain! And now, with Bella back inside your heart, they are willing to fight to see yours and Bella's union come to pass and to strike down the menace that has brought pain and suffering into _all_ our lives – he ran us out of our own home, taking over our lands, entrapping our own love and friend, and acting out against our new family! It is time we strike him on our own!"

"But you said that we cannot fight him – Alice, what is it exactly that Carlisle and King Hale plan to do?" Edward demanded. Alice reached out and gripped his right hand.

"I did say that we as a family – just us – cannot fight him, but that doesn't mean we cannot defeat the Blacks if we recruit help from our _friends_ – Carlisle has close relations with other more powerful kingdoms, as does King Hale – They are getting into contact with them now, as we speak," Alice informed them. Edward clutched at her hand.

"You think that will work?" he questioned, his eyes looking pleadingly into hers. Alice shook her head.

"I do not know – we shall see…"

"Then it is settled with me – I plan to take Bella away from here – she cannot stay and be placed in danger. She is the one thing that I know Black will be after as soon as he knows she is gone. I cannot risk her life." His voice was desperate and all his emotions spilled out into their laps. Bella craned her head back and locked eyes with her love – here eyes were flooded with fear, love, and hope…Edwards reflected her emotions, but his also contained determination.

"Of course," Alice whispered, nodding her head slightly. "It was discussed between Carlisle, Esme, and I …we would not think any less of you, Edward, if you took it upon yourself to take Bella away. Esme is leaving as well – Carlisle's orders. She's taking Rosalie, Queen Hale, and I with her to the Barton Cottage by the sea…we shall be safe there.

"You misunderstand me, Alice – I said no such thing about taking myself away – I planned on sending Bella with you and the ladies of the court, I know she will be safe with you – I must fight – Black is _my_ man and I plan on being the one to bring him down!" Edward stormed. Alice looked resignedly upon her brother. Bella merely stared at Edward in horror.

"Yes, I figured as much…I only hoped…" Alice trailed off, but Bella rose immediately from her lover's arms and threw herself upon her knees, her eyes pooling with fresh tears as she searched Edward's face.

"No – you cannot! You cannot leave me, Edward! You promised, with words so sweet and adorned with love and grace – you promised never to let me leave your arms! And here you are, planning on leaving me in other's hands, not your own, and what am I to think?! I shall not feel safe unless it be _your_ arms around me, your face next to mine – unless you are far from the danger that I so wished to take you from in the first place! I told you I could not live if ever you were to be thrown into danger! Killed! I cannot bear to think on it!" Bella's hands clutched her face, hiding it as she sobbed before the feet of her lover.

Strong effect did such a cry of pain have upon her lover that he immediately threw himself upon the ground before her and ripped her hands away so he could stare with desperation into her face. They remained like this for a long time, just staring, a silent battle raging between their eyes and internal conflict thrumming in their veins. Then Edward spoke with quavering voice.

"You know, my love, that it is by your word that I live and breathe, none other…and I must confess that I am completely within your power and faculties. I will not deny you what you wish, you need only demand it of me – nay, you may only suggest, and I consider myself a villain if I 'twere to refuse – but I must _stress_ how I long to keep you safe – that I feel a burden in my heart that I can only heal by _ending Jacob's life_…I must right the wrongs of my actions, for all those years that I did not intervene when he _touched_ you, when he _cause you pain_…" Edward sobbed, but struggled to continue, "and I would be loathe to not take this action that my body so longs for…."

Bella's tears were a steady rainfall upon her cheeks as she listened to her lover's morbid, yet lucid desires. She could see so clearly from his eyes the pain and terror he wished to correct, and yet she could not let this action come to pass…_Jacob_ was the monster, _Jacob_ was the abuser, _Jacob_ was the murderer – and never could she ever let it come to pass that Edward's hands should strike down in purpose or in accidental slaying of another's life – even if it were Jacobs…no not ever – Edward was the clean, the pure among all of them and so he must ever remain or the world would not be right. So Bella took her lover's face into her hands and pressed her fingertips roughly into his cheeks as if the press the importance of the words she was about to speak.

"I must impress to you the importance of what I am to speak to you – and as you so loathe to go against my very wishes, _I_ am just as loathsome to go against _yours_. I understand your need my dearest and most desperate love…and yet I must protest. I do not wish you ever to strike another down in the act of murder and so I bid you: _stay with me_," she whispered the end, her eyes stern, despite their sadness. Edward simply nodded his consent, though Bella could see the pain deep within his eyes, even as he tried to shield her from it. He did not wish to cause her pain, knowing that she had caused him pain.

"My love, I shall obey you ever…I shall not leave your side, nor shall I take it upon myself to take another man's life. These to things shall I keep with me. Now, rest you against me, you look tired," he consoled, pulling her into his arms and setting them back into the lounge. Bella snuggled herself into his chest, entwining her arms around his chest as he stroked her hair with a hand, the other moving to cup her legs towards him. There was a sob that echoed the chamber and Bella immediately looked toward her long lost friend.

Alice sat with rigid back, eyes swimming in tears as she looked upon them.

"Alice –" Edward began quietly, but Alice held up a hand.

"No, no Edward, please," Alice choked, putting a hand up to her face as she came to life, "I – it's just…never have I seen…such utter devotion…Jasper – " and then Alice broke down. Edward leaned forward, still keeping Bella within his arms, cradling her, as he reached another arm out to Alice. Bella mimicked the motion and Alice reached for them both.

"Alice, shh, please…I'm so sorry," Bella exclaimed, trying to take back the pain inside her friend. Alice shook her head.

"I – I – Jasper has always shown me such love and care…but I have never seen _that look_ –"

"What look?" Edward questioned, switching between looking protectively at Bella and looking worriedly at Alice.

"That look you both have," Alice insisted, her eyes serious. "You just…it is unfathomable what passes between you two, between your eyes – I can _feel_ it! It makes me…inescapable sorrowful, yet so touched…such devotion – such sacrifice!" Bella hung her head.

"Please, my sweet," Alice spoke to Bella, lifting her head with a finger beneath her chin, "do not feel sad – despite everything it makes me feel…infinite hope for the powers that love can bring for us all…for the healing and the protective powers…Your love seems like it could take down walls – it could rip Jacob Black's heart from his very chest and render it to shreds!" Bella shook in Edward's arms and he held her more tightly.

"You two are so connected – it's like you're one being. Now I know what true marriage really is…you need not the ceremony or the ritual, it seems like your bodies are forever connected, souls united, and there exists between you a bond that is impenetrable and inexplicable."

"You speak the truth, my dearest sister – I have nothing to say against your words, but you must not think that what exists between you and Jasper is not the same…love manifests itself in such ways that we cannot comprehend…what is for you is what is different from mine and Bella's love. Do not mistrust your own relationship." Alice nodded her consent, wiping away her tears.

"I love you, my Alice," Bella whispered, "I am ever grateful that we are united again!"

"And I as well, my Bella," Alice replied, clasping her friend's hand.

And so the three passed together a moment of heartfelt love and gratitude in each other's presence. The love that flowed was from a wound that had been created long ago and was now taking it's time to heal. Though the troubles of the time were not forgotten, they were pushed to the back to the corners of the room to be dealt with later.

**So sooo sorry for taking so long to update! I hope that this chapter makes up for that! I will try to update as soon as possible – I was out of town last weekend, so I couldn't get this done, but now I'm back and hopefully on a roll! Cheers and review, please, if you support Edward/Bella love and their decisions!**


	10. Reunions and Journeys

**Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! The plot is thickening, but this is kind of just a filler chapter so we can get to the good stuff! I hope, though, that you can come to love this part just as much as the rest. All chapters are important! (P.S.: Not Stepenie Meyer!)**

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking - Snow Patrol** (Listen, please! And if you haven't listened to the other songs I've posted for this story, you should!)

**I've got this feeling that there's something that I missed  
(I could do most anything to you...)  
Don't you breathe  
Something happened, that I never understood  
You can't leave  
Every second, dripping off my fingertips  
Wage your war  
Another soldier, says he's not afraid to die  
Well I am scared  
In slow motion, the blast is beautiful  
Doors slam shut  
A clock is ticking, but it's hidden far away  
Safe and sound**

*******

It wasn't long until they were not alone together. Alice presence was the call to her love and Jasper soon found his way down to them. Emmett followed and Rosalie came with him. Bella never strayed from the desperate fingertips of her lover – she couldn't, but she got up to greet another dear friend that she had long desired to be reunited with. Emmett folded her into his bear-like arms, around her and Edward, as they were forever connected, and Bella sighed into his chest.

"My, Bells, how you've grown," Emmett mumbled into her flowing hair. He held her out at arms length, appraising her bruises and healing scabs. His eyes contained the worry and fear of a brother – he looked on her as Alice had done. "I am so sorry, dearest," he whispered, rubbing a large thumb over her cheek. Bella blushed and spoke for the first time in years to her long lost friend.

"My heart is warm to see you again, Emmett." He smiled down at her, but gently stepped aside as Rosalie – a woman that Bella had never before met but already felt so indebted to – stepped before her. Rosalie was the fairest of the fair – Bella nearly fainted at the sight of her, all golden tresses and sparkling blue eye of the clearest water. And the smile that she was presented with would have sucked the wind out of the blackest of lungs.

"I have been craving to meet the young princess who has so endured the torments and terrors of the blackest of hearts." She spoke with a lilting voice, like the sweetest song of birds most high to heaven, and her gaze swept a healing balm over Bella's trembling skin.

"As have I long wished to kneel before the one who has the bravest of hearts to suffer through what I have suffered to save me, though she has never before met me – I owe you my tenderest of thanksgivings and gratitude!" Bella bowed down before her, Edward clutched her shoulders and Rosalie – well, Rosalie bent down before her and raised her chin.

"Dearest Bella, you have no need to bow before myself – I have not the strength as what resides within your own beating heart – Had I been in your place I would long have made the choice to end my life so miserable and darkened – Praise be you who have the power and will of twenty thousand men to withstand the monster you have been pitted against!"

"Praise indeed," whispered Edward near her ear. Bella clutched his hand tightly and he brought it to his lips and placed the kisses of a butterfly's wings upon her skin. They were light and airy, yet full of sorrow and pleading love. They made Bella's heart flutter in her chest.

"Please, my princess, stand with me and we shall embrace!" Rosalie commanded, raising Bella up. The princess most gladly and willingly threw her arms round the most tender of necks and relished in the peace and serenity that was Rosalie's arms round her waist, her warm and gentle cheek beside hers.

Rosalie pulled back and gave her that beautified smile of angels, before taking her place at her husband's side. Emmett swept his arm round her waist and pulled her closer. Bella's heart beat strong at the sight of her almost brother so tenderly affected.

The reunion was made more perfect by the arrival of King Carlisle, Queen Esme, and the King and Queen Hale. Carlisle came before the princess and his son and embraced them both. Not to long after, Queen Esme's arms were round them as well. And suddenly Bella's life was complete again – here surrounded by the family that had been her future that had become a faded tapestry of sorrow, made anew into a dream of hope, and now – her future once again… But now, it was time for business.

"Carlisle –" Edward began, but he was silenced as the king raised his arm.

"Edward, King Hale and I are taking most careful care of the situation. We know of Prince Black's intentions – he has made them clear. At this moment we have sent out messengers to all our friends and dearest allies and besides that, there is nothing yet that we may do but fortify the kingdom and the palace, gather troops, and be on guard.

"As for the females, we most humbly ask of their willingness to part with us some time as is necessary for their safety."

"And where are they to go?" asked Bella.

"To our sister kingdom by the sea, it is the Hales' secret summer home. No one knows of it and it is far too small of a castle to be suspected of as belonging to such high ranking nobility. Even if the Blacks were to search it out, they would never go there." Carlisle smiled with high praise of the plan. Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"My lord, I wish to take my Bella out of harm – we wish to accompany Queen Esme and my sisters to the sister kingdom. There will my Bella rest in safety, and there I shall reside with her as is her wish – and it is mine as well," he added, looking down into Bella's swimming eyes. They were caught up at once in silent communication, as Edward wished desperately to convey that it was indeed his wish to remain with her as Bella tried to convey her sincere regret for making him go against his deepest wishes.

"I shall never leave you unless it be your wish," Edward whispered with heated passion.

"And I wish never to hurt you and keep you from what you most desire," Bella told her love.

Carlisle bowed to Edward and announced, "Of course, my son, if that be your wish."

"I am sorry, my father, if it may seem like I am abandoning my post – for it is I who is most direct in line of blame for this attack – I know that I am leaving you in a tight spot, but I must go where my heart takes me." He bowed deeply to his father and remained that way until King Carlisle placed his hand upon his most unselfish son and raised him up with his voice.

"My son, do not take this entire burden upon yourself – you are _not_ to blame." Bella's hands too, sought to bring Edward out of the depression of his words. She curled herself around him and whispered sweet nothing in his ear. Finally, Edward raised himself more proudly before his worried father.

"My dearest son, there is nothing to worry about – your brothers and I and King Hale are more than capable of taking care of the situation."

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed, stepping forward. "Edward, do not think that you are the only one who feels blame for the situation we are all in – and you are not the only one who is ready to take risks for our dearest near-sister!" Emmett looked lovingly upon Bella and she immediately felt the effects of such warm love.

"I am with Emmett," Jasper announced, and came to stand by Edward. "We shall take every chance we can, my brother, to destroy the Blacks and their advances. If all shall go well, no longer shall dark and evil advance from what was the Castle Carlisle – no longer shall the Blacks have any rule over any part of this land." Edward clasped his brother-in-law's hand.

"Thank you, brother," he said with great conviction, his eyes conveying his thanks to Jasper, and then he turned to Emmett and thanked him with equal power.

"It is settled, then," King Carlisle announced, "Tomorrow you and the women shall leave for safety."

***

The wind was whipping at the coach windows as the females were on their way to the Castle by the Sea. They had been on their journey for several days now, stopping at Inns every evening to sleep as they headed on their way to the sea. Bella was wrapped in the arms of Queen Esme as the miles were passed by in warm talk and loving memories. Quickly getting reacquainted, Bella found how much she had truly missed from the time she had spent separated from the Cullens. And she was learned to love her new sister-in-law, Rosalie.

They had more in common than Bella had previously been aware. Aside from the cruel treatment they had received from men, they both shared a deep love of poetry and children. Although Bella had never expressed this love to anyone, she desperately loved babes and young children. Sadly, though, she had never been in close contact with any – all she knew of them had been from fairy tales and books. But despite this fact, she desperately wished to have children of her own. Rosalie shared this wish and awaited most impatiently the day when Emmett would give her the give of a child.

Bella had not yet revealed to Edward her own wish to have children, but she had been apart from him for so long that there had been no time. Now, though, they were going to be together forever – they had plenty of time ahead of them.

"I do wish that this war shall not last long – I worry so for our family!" Esme sighed, twisting her fingers together. Bella nodded and placed her own hands on Esme's.

"I hope that no harm shall come to any of them – oh how I would feel the pain of it! It should be entirely my fault!" Bella exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes. Rosalie reached over and rubbed Bella's knee, while Alice took Bella's hand in hers.

"Dearest," Esme began, "there is nothing on this earth that could make us believe that it could be your fault! King Hale and Carlisle, both, have long expected this attack and it is not on your head that the blame shall rest. Escaping from the hands of that monster was a just and righteous reason and none of us here could find fault with you."

"Esme is right, love," Rosalie added, "There is no way you could blame yourself – the Blacks must be brought down. And I believe wholeheartedly that our men are entirely capable of taking care of those devils!"

"Incredibly capable," Alice nodded her agreement. Bella knew that they believed this and yet there was something in the air that swirled around the carriage interior that stung of worry and certain doubts. Bella felt entirely selfish as she took comfort in the fact that she had her Edward, safe and sound, with her.

There was a loud sound of the horses braying and the carriage creaked to a halt.

"Ah," Esme sighed, "We must have arrived." Bella looked out the window and gazed at the gently sweep of the sea as it clung to the shore. The Castle by the Sea stood, not tall or ostentatious, but beautiful and cozily amidst the rushes and the sand that curled beneath the crashing waves. This was to be home for the next couple months – or years – depending on how long it took for the Blacks to be defeated.

Before long, Edward appeared at the carriage window and opened the door swiftly, taking Rosalie's and Alice's hands and guiding them out of the coach. The Queen dismounted next and kissed her son gently on the cheek. Bella watched as Edward's impatient eyes swung quickly back towards hers and his eager, outstretching hands took hold of waist and pulled her down, out of the carriage toward him.

Bella sighed as he folded her into his arms tightly.

"I've missed you," Edward whispered into her ear.

"And I you," Bella replied, "It's funny – we were only apart for a few hours since we left the Roaring Lion Inn – and yet I feel so weak and sore from anxiousness about not seeing you." Edward pulled back and ran his fingers softly from her temple down her cheek, his eyes taking in her face.

"I understand you exactly. You have no idea how lonely I was up their on the coach seat - all I could do was think of you all those miles that we traveled. And now I am most sure that I shall make every moment I have with you here count – I am glad, now, that I am here with you – I don't know what I would have done with all those miles separating us had I stayed at Castle Hale. I probably would have driven Jasper and Emmett to madness with my constant worrying of you and not being able to hold you." A crooked grin spread across his face. Bella mirrored his smile.

"Shall we, my lady?" Edward held out his arm, extended towards the castle, where the others had already made their way with their escort through the castle walls. Bella nodded and, arm in arm with her love, they made their way into the castle.

**Well, what do you think? All may be well here, but what's happening back at Castle Hale? Soon we shall find out, but first: Review! This is important – let me know what you think should happen and what you think is good going on in the story or if there is anything you think doesn't fit. Cheers and review!**


	11. Happiness Is A Marriage Bed

**The next chapter, due to popular demand! And I made this one nice and happy! I felt like there needed to be some softer moments in this dark drabble! It was just too heart wrenching and depressing! Bella and Edward needed a break, so here are the results! Read and let me know what you thing of the **_**happy**_** couple!**

They were alone again. Alone in their _own_ room. Hers and his – Bella's and Edwards. And suddenly, Bella felt like this was how her true wedding night was supposed to be like. With him. Here.

He was dressed down for the night, and Bella was in her nightgown, her hair all hung down. He was lying down on the bed when she had entered the room, but immediately got up and approached her – their eyes were locked. And all Bella could feel was that she was the only woman that existed in his sight.

"Hello, love," then he caught sight of her face – she had tears spilling down. "Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly, cupping her face in his hands. This was their first night together at the Castle by the Sea. Alice Rosalie, and Esme had all gone to bed, but not before having a deep discussion with Bella about tonight.

"Bella, remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to – he loves you and all he wants is for you to be happy and comfortable. That is what he cares about above all else," Alice had told her. Bella simply nodded.

"Honey, we all know that this shouldn't have been your first night together – that you two had a future and it was put on hold – but this is finally happening, just not in the way that we all expected. So don't feel nervous or scared – Edward will be the gentlemen and he will probably do everything possible to make you feel like you are finally at home," Esme coached.

So here she was, and all she could think about was that she could never have a first with Edward – her firsts were taken up – all she could give Edward was what she had left. And it was so little. How could he even want her if he could never be truly satisfied? That was why she was crying – but she couldn't tell Edward that.

"Love?" Edward asked again. Bella shook her head.

"Ed-Edward I cannot tell you," Bella stuttered, shaking herself from his grasp and turning her back.

"Bella!"

"Please – please do not take this the wrong way," she whispered, clasping her frail fingers together and pulling them to her chest. "I love you, Edward, and every time I feel like I can finally show you that, to be comfortable here with you – I – I think about _him_ –" Edward hissed and Bella turned around to face him. His face was dark and fear and loathing had crept up into his eyes.

"I think about what he took from me – things that I never wanted to give up to anyone but…you…and those are…things that I can never get back…I feel…unsatisfactory – like I am but half – nay – less than half the woman that you once loved and wanted to take to wed – and that thought – it-it scares me and I cannot stand the thought that I cannot give you what you deserve!"

Bella watched as Edward's face went from horror and sickness to disbelief and shock. He brought himself closer to her, his steps careful and he reached out his arm, his hand extended, for her to take – it had to be her move – It showed on his face – he wanted to let her know that he was choosing – he was choosing her, but she had to accept that, had to take that step. His eyes pled with her, his love spilling over in his own eyes, an entire ocean of emerald sea glass – tears poured down his cheeks. Bella gasped out the breath that she'd been holding and threw herself into his arms.

He pulled her in and there were no words to say. He pulled her in and that was all it took for her to break down as his love cascaded down around her, slipped through her hair, along her neck, caressed her skin and sank deep down into her belly, warming her.

"Edward, I love –"

"Shh," he soothed, running his hands down her hair, then he pulled back, his eyes finding hers. "Bella – Bella all that I want you, your love, and I can live with all the torments and strains of life! I need nothing but your love coursing through my veins to survive and you are so much more than the woman that I fell in love with as a child – you are – you are everything to me – moon, sun, stars – I see nothing but you. And I am content – ecstatic!" He ran a hand down her cheek – Bella closed her eyes at the touch, heat pooling in her belly.

"Now, my love," he spoke again, his voce soft as velvet – Bella's eyes slipped open, he leaned in and his nose brushed against her cheek, his mouth near her ear. "Come to bed," he breathed, his breath blowing down her neck and causing shivers to run down her spine.

His lips were soft. They grazed her cheek as they planted soft kisses down to her mouth. He kissed her softly, his mouth warm. Then he was leading her to bed, helping her lay down across the soft, feather bed and he soon took his place beside her. Snuggling close, he brought her to his chest and hummed softly in her ear and she found herself soon drifting off to sleep.

***

The bright light of the sun shone through the curtained windows and Princess Bella could hear the gentle rush of the waves as they hit the beach just outside. Somehow, lying there in Edward's arms, with the bright sun shining, and her friends close, Bella could forget about the impending troubles and feel safe and secure.

For a while she just listened to the soft sound of Edward's breathing, listened to his heartbeat – so steady and strong. She could just envision the life they could have together – as they rode out the years into the future – an actual marriage, a life together, children – Bella sighed at the thought. If only.

She heard and intake of breath and looked up to see Edward's bright eyes, shining in the sun like stars, looking down at her.

"What is it, love?" she asked, watching his face – it had a look of awe. He stretched his mouth into a glorious smile and reached an arm out to stroke her face where it lay against his chest. Then he spoke, his voice soft and rhythmic, like satin flowing across her skin.

"Nothing, my love. I was startled by your glorious beauty," he stated simply. "You're glowing, Bella." Princess Bella blushed, and tucked her face back against Edward's chest. Prince Edward placed a finger underneath her chin and raised her face up again so he could continue looking at her. His fingers moved to rub against her cheek.

"It's a beautiful sight, that blush – you look like I should suspect angels should," he whispered. Bella lifted herself from his side, her hair spilling down across her shoulders as she leaned up and placed her lips softly against his. What a wonder it was, every time she took this action – every time they connected, lips to soft lips – it was like a rebirth, a fresh blowing of air into her soul. It was like Edward breathed a freshness in her that wiped away all traces of impurity and tainting, wiped Jacob clean away from her – physically, mentally…

Edward sighed into the kiss and his hand came up to cup her cheek as he deepened it. Soft tongues played together and they lost themselves in a world that was shining and new and it was all theirs.

Soon, though, Edward pulled back and took in Bella's face. The princess felt a blush creep up again to her cheeks as he looked at her. After knowing him for so many years, she still felt shy beneath his awesome gaze. He was the Adonis of the world, come so perfectly before her and it was a blessing from some higher being that that she was allowed to stay within his presence.

"What would you like to do today, Bella love?" Edward asked. "I wish only to be with you. Whatever you may like, I shall be content. Your wishes, your desires? I shall grant them all!" he cried, flinging the covers off them and pulling her up with him. Bella felt the giddiness bubbling inside her at Edward's sudden excitement and joyousness.

He took hold of her hands and twirled her about the room, leading her into a waltz of his own fancy, dipping her deeply. She laughed deeply and it was a sound so foreign to her ears – she had not laughed in years, not even truly laughed. Edward's smile was heartbreaking as he brought her quickly up to him, pulling her tightly to his chest.

"I love that sound," he chuckled, spinning her around again, "I love it! So musical – I have heard nothing like." Bella stood in fascination at Edward's new radiating freedom. Never had she witnessed such a relaxation in him since she had connected with him again after all those years. He seemed…like the young man he once was, before all their lives had turned to nightmares.

"Edward," she breathed, her hand coming up to land softly on his face, the other entwining itself in his other. "What, my love, has brought on such a wondrous and most sudden change over your countenance? It's like we were never apart." His eyes glistened as they took in her face.

"Nothing, my love, but your beauty and your presence in my life once again! I have felt so flat and stale all these years! Without you I have grown so dull and unimpressed with life that I had turned myself into a desperate wretch! My own family felt the effects as I turned my back on them, on life, on everything! And now – just now – waking up with you, here, in bliss, it twas the best medicine that could ever be given to my body! Oh, like a dam that's burst its holdings, Bella I swear to you, I feel like I was just born! I could leap mountains!" He twirled her again. "Now all I see is beauty and color – I – I must thank you most humbly for what you have done for me – for my very life!"

Bella was all ablaze with fire, her veins flooded with warmth.

"Oh my Edward, life is true again!" She kissed his cheek. "My love, all that I wish to do is to be with you – you are what I need and so together we shall remain."

"As you wish, my love," Edward replied, tightening his hold upon her hand. Just then a deep rumble broke the silence – Bella unconsciously covered her stomach. Edward's eyes were alight with mirth. "Ah, but methinks my lady needs nourishment!"

"Indeed, my lord, but you are nourishment enough for me!" she replied. Edward through her a perfect crooked grin and shook his head.

"Is that so, m'lady? But as your husband, I do wish to inform you that you shall not go hungry under my most meticulous care and so, to breakfast!" he cried, and swooped her up into his arms. Bella laughed again, her body shaking against him and Edward, faster than she could comprehend, leaned in and captured her laugh within the caverns of his mouth. He kissed her deeply and then pulled back. "Ah, that wondrous sound!" he exclaimed, before pulling her tightly to him, an arm underneath her knees, the other gently keeping care of her back, and leading them out of their chamber and into the hall.

It did not take them long before they entered the dining hall, where Princess Alice and Princess Rosalie already sat with the Queen. At the sight of Prince Edward as he carried Bella into the room, Alice squealed and clapped her hands with delight while Rose lightened the room with a golden smile. Queen Esme looked beside herself with pride and happiness, her eyes shone bright with tears. Edward placed Bella softly into a chair next to Alice before pulling out one of his own next to hers.

"Oh, Edward!" Queen Esme sobbed. Edward threw his mother a winning smile.

"Mother," he sighed, his eyes back on Bella.

"My dearest Bella, how did you sleep?" Esme questioned, her smile bright. She exchanged glances with Rosalie and Alice.

"My Queen, well, I thank you," Bella replied, shyly, glancing down at the bowl of porridge that was placed before her by an awaiting servant. She mumbled a thanks.

"My dear, please, call me Esme – Or! Mother would do most nicely!" Her smile widened.

"Y-yes, of course…Esme," Bella replied, not yet ready to pronounce the word, "mother."

"So," Alice began suddenly, "dear friend, any plans for the day? I do hope that I may have the liberty of staying closely to your side? We have much to catch up on!"

"Yes of course!" Princess Bella exclaimed, "I have long wished to talk more with you about all those years I missed! You must tall me all about your romance with Jasper and how you came to meet the Hales!" Bella felt fresh excitement course through her. Now she was finally given chance to reconnect with her lost friend.

"In that case, my love, do you still desire my company? For if you wish, I shall keep myself scarce while you catch up with Princess Alice." Bella felt her stomach clench at the thought of Edward becoming "scarce."

"N-no!" she replied quickly, "My love, it is fine, you may stay close by my side, for I would love to hear your own tales of your adventure after you left the Castle Carlisle." Edward gave her a reassuring gaze and nodded his consent. "I hope you do not mind, Alice? I asked Edward to remain with me all day." Alice took her hand and gave her a soft smile.

"Of course, Bella, all I wish is for your happiness. Edward, you may stay, but I demand that I go first!" Bella laughed again.

"Yes, dear sister, I understand," Edward replied, laughing as well. It was going to be a good day, Princess Bella thought, and she sighed in contentment, finishing her porridge.

**Up next – Alice's tale! That's exciting isn't it? I bet you guys are wondering what happened to the Cullens after they fled their castle – Well, soon you shall find out! But first, review! Let me know what you're thinking, what you expect! Cheers!**


	12. Tales of Joy, Tales of Torment

**Finally an update! Sorry, but I've got lots of stuff happinin' in my life right now and little time to devote to this story – which makes me really sad, but I am working on it at every opportunity! So I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and in advance for the length of time that it will probably take me to update again! Please stick with the story, though! It is far from over! (P.S. Not Stephenie Meyer, just a big fan!)**

"When we left I thought it was the worst day of my life – a realized nightmare happening while my eyes were open," Princess Alice began. The two lovers and the dear friend were out on the balcony of Princess Alice's room. Alice had begun her story of the Cullen's escape from the Blacks' siege.

"I remember being so scared, Bella – I – I didn't know what would happen to us! If we would ever be safe! There was so much happening – and you! After your father had just passed, my only true friend and we were leaving you behind! And Edward!" Here she gave Edward and anguished look, and Edward's embrace around Bella tightened and he dipped his head down to press his lips to her shoulder.

"Edward – I felt like my heart would break along with his, he never said a word the entire trip we made out to the Hale kingdom. His look was –"

"Please, Alice," Edward whispered against Bella's shoulder, his breath cool, "let's not give Bella that picture – my mind and heart and body were in a different place then – and now I no longer suffer such pain – I have my cure within my arms." Bella rested her head against Edward's and lifted her eyes to Alice's, which were swimming in tears.

"I-I'm sorry Edward," she sighed, reaching a hand up to wipe her eyes.

"Alice, it is fine – please, continue," Bella spoke softly, running her hand through Edward's auburn locks soothingly. She heard him sigh.

"Yes, Alice, please," he added.

"So much to think about!" she began again. "It took us days – days of weariness and fear – to reach the Hale's kingdom – Carlisle had informed us that this was to be the goal of our journey, that he knew the King Hale from childhood. He hoped that we would find refuge there, and we did," Alice sighed.

"We were welcomed most warmly and anxiously – the King and Queen were most ready to welcome us. King Hale had not forgotten our father and he welcomed him with happiness and joy – though it grieved him most deeply to receive us under such…dark and dismal circumstances.

"And so we were settled in – though our past and who we were was kept secret from everyone – we were simply visiting family friends of the Hales…and of course it turned into something more once Jasper and I…and Emmett and Rose…found each other and…connected. The Hales made it out to be that our joint marriages were a planned endeavor and what the kingdom most impatiently welcomed. So our unions were celebrated throughout the land!

"But," she added sadly, her beautiful blue eyes watering again as they flicked towards Edward's bowed head, still resting against Bella's shoulder. "Not all was paradise…Despite finding my true love, despite Emmett finding _his_…we, none of us, were able to forget the past or where we had come from. Though our marriages had happened years after we arrived in the Hale Kingdom – we still had that nightmare of the Blacks hanging over us – and you, still there, with no one to comfort you! And here we were, living in the lap of luxury once again! And with new family that we came to love and adore! Oh Bell –" Alice clamped a small hand over her mouth, her chin quivering as fresh tears spiked her eyes. Bella found her own eyes watering.

"B-el-la," Alice chocked through her tears, "Oh I had not thought! Not thought of it till now! Oh how wretched I feel!" she sobbed, "knowing – knowing now that we – we were here, living comfortable and with new loves while you – you!" She burst into tears again. Edward was shaking and Bella felt that she could barely keep it together, the pain was bursting her apart at the seams, the thread breaking as she watched her dearest friend and her only love breaking down along side her. She gripped Edward's shoulder tightly, her knuckles white, as Edward buried his face in her back, his silent tears seeping through her gown. Alice covered her face with her pale hands, her black, springing locks fluttering around her face.

"Bella," she cried through her hands, "how could we be so happy while you were there – in the hands of that – that – Oh! I cannot bear it! We who were safe and with comfort and family, sitting idle while you were alone! Utterly alone and hanging to life by a single thread!"

"Alice!" Bella hissed and Edward's head immediately shot up, his eyes wide and wild as he raked them anxiously and worriedly over Princess Bella – she was shaking along with him at this point, her tears flowing freely and a hand clamped over her mouth, strangled moans leaking through. Edward immediately brought his hands around Bella and twirled her to him, resting her head against his chest and his arms coming to rest protectively around her. He stroked her hair and began whispering quietly in her ear,

"Shh, shh love, it's alright, you're safe, I've got you, we're together, we're together, please, please love, shh, I've got you, I love you, I love you, I love you –" Bella's sobs quieted slowly and her shaking subsided. She turned around slowly, here eyes fixed on the ground, as she spoke to Alice.

"I – I'm sorry, Alice – I didn't mean for such a thing to happen, I – I just, it's all so fresh…in my mind, in my body…I'll get better, I'll get better," she promised, her eyes coming up to look over at Alice, to assure her.

"Please, Bella," Alice begged, "forgive me! I did not mean to stir up such – such pain! I lost my sight of what words could do…Don't be mad at me, please!"

"I'm not, I'm not Alice – do not think such a thing! I am here for you as you are for me – we both have – have suffered and now, all we must do is focus on healing." Alice nodded numbly.

"Alice, perhaps we should leave you for a moment – I think Bella needs some rest," Edward whispered, his eyes still on his love. Bella turned to look at him, here eyes searching his face, but she couldn't speak. "I want to take care of you, my love," Edward explained lovingly, his hand coming up to rub her cheek. Bella nodded slowly.

"Of course, of course," Alice mumbled, leaving swiftly through the door. Edward picked Bella up, cradling her in his arms and bringing her out of the balcony and back to their room. Silently he laid her down upon the bed and came to lie down next to her, pulling her to his chest.

"Edward," Bella spoke softly, "please, tell me your part of the story – I need to know."

"Bella," Edward stated warningly. Bella raised her head and her eyes locked with his.

"Please?" she breathed, "Edward?" He sighed.

"Ahh…if you must know – I just want you to be happy now, my love, and after seeing your reaction to Alice's story…how could you possibly want to suffer through mine! What can I say but that I spent all those years that we were separated brooding and sulking in self-misery! I can honestly say that you are the braver of the two of us – for you could at least put on some semblance of contentedness for Jacob, a man you hat and despise and who treated you abominably! And I – I could not even manage to be remotely content for mine own family! Even when there was so much to be happy for – for my sister's and my brother's marriages!

"Yet I remained a selfish monster, spending all my time alone, in the dark corners of the castle, bemoaning and crying myself to shreds over my life without you! I was a weakling, barely hanging on, and I was not even trying to be happy for my family!" Edward's tears were flowing and Bella tucked her head deeper into the crook of Edward's neck, kissing it gently.

"I am sorry my love, I am sorry I am such a coward, such a selfish man – I don't deserve a wonder like you – and yet I cannot help but beg you to let me stay within your presence!" Bella's head shot up and she forced her hands up to clutch Edward's face.

"Edward – never say such a thing!" she hissed, her voice pained, "You are more than worthy for me – you are beyond my own comprehension! To me you are more than myself and if we are ever to feel content within each other's presence we must accept each other equally! You and I, we are _meant_ for each other and neither of us shall think we are undeserving – you are mine and I am yours – we are sewn together through our undying love." Edward bowed his forehead to Bella's and they stayed silent together for several moments. Finally Edward spoke, his words soft.

"I apologize – and I am in complete agreement with everything you've said. From this time forth we shall remain together as equals and nothing shall interrupt our love for each other. I promise."

"Good," Bella whispered and the two of them cuddled together closer, falling asleep in each others arms.

**So, again, sorry for the long wait. I know nothing much is happening at the moment, but there's going to be a build up of tension – for we must not forget the Blacks and their attack launched at the other male heroes of this story! And of course Jacob shall enter the story again, we haven't seen the last of him! Review! Review! Review! Cheers!**


	13. Before the Worst

**Look at that! Another update and so soon after I was warning against the long wait! I guess I just had enough time, and I am going to struggle to get the next chapter up soon, because it is important and you'll understand why when you get to the bottom of this…but for now, happy reading!**

Princess Bella awoke to an empty bed and she felt the wounds burst open long her skin. The bed was cold – Edward had been gone a long while. He had left her.

Before she could stop herself, her body was freezing, she was collapsing inside herself, fear licking at her insides as she brought her knees up to her chin and silent tears pricked her eyes.

_Where was he? Where was he? Where was he?_

The only thing she could process was her utter aloneness. Her thoughts were flying back to the Castle Cullen, where Jacob was, where her life had been. It was life in the nightmare all over again.

_He promised. He promised. He promised never to leave her. Never to let her out of his arms…_

Immediately anger snapped through her body and it was a surprise. Princess Bella had never before felt this feeling of fury, channeling through her veins like fire spreading along a gasoline trail. She was ready to explode. And it scared her.

She was out of bed, rushing out of the room in only her nightdress and she didn't care – she didn't care if it was scandalous, she didn't care what people though – all she knew was she had to put this anger somewhere and she knew where she needed to put it.

Down cold flights of stairs, down long corridors and to the dining hall – there she saw the huddled figures of Alice and Esme as they cradled together. Rosalie sat in a chair next to them. Edward was standing near the window, his back stiff. They were crying – Bella immediately backed out of the room before she was seen and pressed her back against the outer wall – she needed to know what was going on – now she was referring back to her old instincts, back when she lived with Jacob – all the lies, the secrets, it was dangerous, but she used to spy on him, too, to find out what was going on, it was the only way…and now her instincts were to do the same just now, now that she was being excluded from things…She didn't want to do this to her friends, her love, but…how could Edward not wake her? How could he leave her alone? She heard voices so she stopped her wild, fast thoughts and listened intently.

"Edward…what should we d-do?" Queen Esme choked. There was a pause, then Edward's beautiful, velvet voice, strained with emotion, cut through the air.

"I must go to them – they need my help. I shall gather what forces I have here…There are some able-bodied men I know who can help…other than that I do not know…" He sounded pained. Bella felt her body ache at the sound, already she was feeling the pull of his presence and she had to fight to keep from succumbing…The fight against the Blacks must be what they were referring to – it must be going badly. Bella felt another pain. And Edward was talking about leaving again! After he'd promised to stay with her! Never had Bella felt so selfish before, never had she not cared this strongly about that fact. Edward needed to stay – with her!

"But Bella…" Alice's hush voice joined in and Bella felt her heart reach out to Alice.

"I know, I _know_," Edward hissed and Bella pictured him pinching the bridge of his nose. "But Carlisle – he said he didn't know how they could possibly have expected Jacob had so much force behind him! And I know, I _know_ that he needs help – it's plain right here, he just doesn't want to say it…but he cannot hide that fact from me…I have to leave…" he whispered the last sentence.

"What about Bella, then?" Alice's voice was rising, "After all she's been through and now she finally feels like she's safe – how could you even contemplate leaving? How do you even know if she'll be safe here with just us to protect her?!" Alice sounded livid and Bella knew right then that she could always count on her dearest friend to take care of her.

"Enough!" Edward shouted, "I cannot stand this! Don't you understand what torture it is to _me_? The very thought of leaving Bella is like a dagger in my heart! I can barely speak these words to you – I feel like I shall be sick! But I am doing what is necessary to save her – to save _all_ of us! If the Blacks win, what do you think they'll do with your Jasper? With Carlisle? With Emmett!?" Alice was sobbing now and Esme as well.

"Stop it Edward," Rosalie's cold voice sliced through the air. "You needn't be so hard on her – she just wants you to think this through and to _know_ what it is you're thinking…And I'm with Alice…how can we know what is truly going on out there? If they need help, they will find a way – Carlisle said nothing about needing you. Whatever troops you could gain here would not be of much help, either. And Bella needs you. She _needs_ you." Bella felt warmer knowing Rosalie was on her side again.

"For goodness sake, Rose!" Edward stormed, "Enough about Bella, do you understand! Enough! I _get_ it. I understand! But right now, my concern is Jacob, and Jacob only!" Bella gasped and twirled her body till she stood within the entrance to the dining hall. All heads had whipped up at the sound and all eyes were focused on her. Bella's eyes quickly found the only pair of eyes that mattered to her – Edward's were wide with shock, fear, and…sadness – utter heartbreak.

"Bella…" he whispered and she ran. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own and all they wanted was to be away…far away from all the pain that had exploded inside her chest while she stood in that room. She felt the fire of anger that had burst inside her simmer and became doused in the chill and icy cold of rejection and pain…And what was worse – she could hear Edward's pounding footsteps behind her.

"BELLA!!" his voice called out, and for once she wished that she had longer, stronger legs to carry her away faster – for she knew he was gaining. And then she wished for more grace, for soon she felt her foot catch on a loose stone slap in the floor and she was plummeting to the cold, hard floor.

Her heart sank when she felt the strong, cold arms wrap tightly around her, catching her. Edward was pulling her to his chest and she felt his grip tightening – so she began to struggle.

She fought and wriggled within his grip.

"Let go of me!" hissed through clenched teeth, beating at his chest, "Let go! You're hurting me!" she gasped, though it was far from true - _physically_, but at those words, she was immediately release and she struggled to her feet, putting space between herself and him.

Edward stood with wide eyes, scared.

"I – I'm so sorry," he gasped, his hands trembling at his sides. "Bella, love –"

"Don't –" Bella interrupted, "don't say that – if – if – you don't m-mean it." The look on Edward's face grew from fear to twisted horror and pain.

"You think that I don't _mean it_?" Edward questioned, stunned. "You doubt my love?"

Bella trembled, but managed to speak, despite the difficulty, "I…don't know what to think anymore, my lord," she whispered. Immediately Edward was at her side, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. Although his grip was loose and he was being careful with her, Bella knew that he was restraining himself – he still didn't want to hurt her, but his emotions were coursing through him.

"Don't you dare say that!" he hissed, "I am _not_ your lord! That's what you would say to _him_ – I am not _him_ Bella! I _love_ you, do you understand? You must, you – you m-must!" His voice broke and tears seeped down his cheeks. Bella felt the burn of his pain as it engulfed her.

"Edward," she whispered, "Please…I – I cannot…I cannot understand you."

"Please let me explain," Edward murmured, looking into her eyes and Bella could not deny the love there, it was too strong, so she nodded silently.

"But first," he started, his eyes taking on the deepest sorrowful look, "I-I'm sorry that I hurt you – I promised you I would keep you safe, I promised that I would never hurt you – and now all I can think is that I am just like _him_…I cannot tell you the pain that causes me…that I could ever treat you like that?"

"You didn't hurt me…physically, Edward," Bella whispered, "I said that so that you would let me go…But the pain I feel now is…that I don't know what to believe…You've been so good to me…it's been a dream…and now I feel as though I've been woken from the dream and I don't know where I stand…I know you love me, but…what do you love more? Me? Or the idea that it could be _you_ to kill Jacob?" Edward stood stunned by her statement.

"Bella," he said slowly, his eyes locked with hers, "I love _you_, always…I just…_I don't know what to do…_ I don't know if going is worse than staying here and that scares me! It scares me more than anything! I…I just don't want to chose what is wrong…I could not bear it the outcome would be resting on _my_ shoulders and it ended badly!"

Bella thought long and hard as she stared at him. She could see exactly what he was thinking, she understood…and she felt his pain as if it were hers. Both their hearts were at stake here, both would feel the pain of separation and the pain of losing a family…and so Bella decided to let go of her selfish tyranny…she decided to let go of Edward.

"Go," she whispered, her voice breathy, but she couldn't hide the pain. "Go, Edward…this is what matters more. Save our family." Edward didn't speak, he didn't move, he just looked at her. She knew it hurt him, but there was nothing at this point – not a single thing that could be done with the matter.

Slowly he bent forward, pressing his lips fiercely against hers. It was the parting kiss, the kiss that meant there was nothing certain about return. Edward kissed Bella to make up for all those years they were separated, for all those times he wasn't there to kiss her bruises and her sores, for all the times in the future that he might miss if he were not to come back.

Bella kissed him back, with all emotion that she could push from her body into her lips. She kissed him for all the same reasons and for one more…she kissed him with a silent prayer, that whatever happened, her kiss, her love would be the thing that could stand between him and the rest of the world, the rest of the danger that lay ahead. It was all she had to give.

When Edward pulled back, he gripped Bella's wrist and gently pulled her palm open, laying inside it a silver band of beautifully twisted metal that met at a beautiful, topaz stone in the shape of a heart, gripped by two silver hands that came to grip the stone on either side, holding it to the band. Bella froze at the sight.

"The heart stands for love and union, you point the heart away from you when you're friends, you point the heart towards you when you're promised…when you're engaged…" Edward's voice was soft, his eyes still on her. Bella looked at him, then down at the ring as her fingers slowly closed over the ring and she brought it to her left hand's ring finger, slipping the band down, the heart's point coming to rest pointing towards her chest. Promised. She looked up to see Edward's eyes staring intensely at the ring.

"Look at me," she whispered and his fierce, green eyes met hers. Bella gasped at the intense emotion that pooled there.

"I will come back," he whispered fervently, "I will come back to you Bella and we will be wed, I will come back to you and there will be nothing to stop us from being together as heaven meant us to be for ever after."

"Remember," Bella replied quietly, her eyes stern, "remember your promise to me – do not kill Jacob – do not kill." Edward's eyes darkened, but his voice came out strong and assured.

"I will keep my promise to you, if ever I should break it I shall be cursed, I've already broken enough promises."

"I'll be in your heart, always," Bella whispered.

"And I in yours," Edward replied, before turning silently and walking down the corridor. Bella watched him go and she knew that this could not be the last time that she would ever see her only love…too much had happened to keep them apart now, too much was owed. No, Edward would come back to her, alive. Even as she thought those words, though, Bella's heart twisted with pain and she knew that there would be no escaping the ensuing pain of separation. It was just becoming a fact of life and she would just have to knuckle down and bear it – for better or for worse.

**Sorry! Pain, torment, separation! You must think I have it in for this couple, but I swear, all in due time Bella and Edward shall be happy! Isn't that comforting? Knowing that Edward won't die? Still, let me know your thoughts – good or bad, I wanna know! So REVIEW! And not just, "good chapter" or "update soon!" I want solid thought and critique! Just add in a line or two about what you're thinking when you read this story…Cheers!**


	14. Blackbird, Black Dawn

**Hello again! Well looks like another chapter completed and I'm sorry, but this one is not a happy one – in fact, it may be the saddest one of all, as of yet. You might need a tissue box next to you before you begin this story, because from the first sentence on, it's not getting any happier – if that's any gauge of warning for you to go by as you read. Well, don't worry, for this is not the end! Read and let me know what you think! (PS: Not Stephenie Meyer!)**

**Blackbird - The Beatles (Paul McCartney!!! I love him and you must listen to this song before you read! It's sad, it's beatiful, it's Sewn!)**

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,oh  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise, oh  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

*

There was little left for Bella to do now that Edward was gone. Her body simply refused to do anything – even to get up from bed.

After Bella had watched Edward walk away she had collapsed in a mess of tears and bitter pain and her body refused to move, not even to get up and wave good bye as he headed off – first to the town to collect as many able-bodied men as possible and then off to meet up with the others at the Hale Castle. Bella wasn't even aware of where the others were, that is, not until she felt soft hands upon her, lifting her up, her body being carried back to her room. There she'd fallen into a stupor – silent, brooding, unmovable. She'd fallen asleep that way and in the morning when she awoke, Princess Bella felt nothing but pain.

As her eyes had slowly opened, Alice's face came into view, watching her, the blue eyes bleary and red from tears. On her other side, Bella noted, was Rosalie who was watching her with intensity, her grey eyes sharp and fierce. Queen Esme sat at the foot of the bed, her hands folded in her lap, her eyes looking towards the window.

And so they sat, not moving, not speaking, as Bella moved through cycles – silent tears, uncontrollable sobbing, bouts of silence, gasps of pain as she felt all the thread of her life being cut, one by one, the farther her body perceived Edward to be from her. Alice spoke to her softly during the particularly rough batches of grief, soothing words of ancient poetry, soft stories, small pieces of their childhood retold, but it was never enough to soothe completely.

Rosalie, for her part, remained stationary at Bella's side, lending only her hands to hold her and smooth the creases in her coverlet. Bella knew that Rosalie cared about her, and that all her words were simply unsaid, that she was spending all her efforts through comforting thoughts and through her eyes, which she kept trained on Bella.

Queen Esme was the most active, switching between staying by Bella's bedside and ordering about the servants – anything that she thought Bella might need, she had brought to the room: food, strong drink, more light, less light, flowers, even a string quartet to play for them. Bella knew that Esme was simply trying to get Bella settled in, she was the mother after all, and this was her way of bringing Bella into the family, becoming her mother now, when it was most important.

Bella's heart yearned to thank them, thank them all, but as of this moment, it spent every ounce of its energy yearning after her absent love. And Bella thought that this was it – this was rock bottom…but she was wrong, so very wrong.

*

It was on the third day of Edward's absence, midmorning Queen Esme had gone down to the kitchens to order breakfast…Alice sat asleep still in the divan next to the bed and Rosalie sat rigid in her own chair, staring at the ceiling.

Princess Bella sat propped up by pillows, her eyes trained on the coverlet's patter, counting each square for the thousandth time, trying to ignore the constant, blaring pang that her heart made as though it were the ticking of the clock. _Ed-ward Ed-ward Ed-ward_ it beat against her chest, her blood pumping in time to his name.

Just as Bella counted the fiftieth square, twisting Edward's ring about her finger, she heard the screams from outside the window. Alice jumped in her chair, her eyes wide and Rosalie came to life with a start, immediately rushing to the window, her flowing skirts flying about her. Alice joined her as Bella watched them, her heart pounding fast in her chest.

Alice cried out and Rosalie came back to Bella's side, pulling Bella up and out of bed.

"What is happening?" Bella cried, watching as Alice began tugging on her arm, along with Rosalie, towards the door of the room.

"Alice!" Bella shouted, and Alice shook her head.

"The castle's under attack," she said, tremblingly, continuing to lead her, along with Rosalie, down the hallway. Queen Esme met them at the top of the stairs, her eyes wide with fear.

"To the sanctuary," she hissed, grabbing her daughter's hand and the four of them rushed down the long, stone hallway. Bella did not know where it was they were going, but she knew that they were heading to a place that could provide safety.

Frightened and wailing servants rushed about them in all directions. Esme shouted out orders to them as they passed. Most of them were instructed to follow them down to sanctuary while the more able ones were sent as part of the guard to face the intruders.

The went down a flight of stairs and turned down endless corridors until they entered a large, stone chamber, surrounded with tables, pantries, and one lone door at the other end. It was lit with candles and once everyone had been ushered into the room, the door was locked and bolted.

As soon as they were locked within the room, Rosalie and Alice led Bella to the nearest divan, setting her down softly and taking seats on either side of her.

"Who is it? Who's attacking us and why!?" Bella questioned, looking between Alice and Rosalie, whose faces were white with their fear. Alice turned to her and her words barely made it passed her trembling lips.

"Bella…it's…it's…the Black army. Jacob's found us out…he knows we're here…that…that _you're_ here…" Bella felt the breath catch in her throat and she saw the edges of her vision go white, faintness coming to her head, making her dizzy. She slumped and Rosalie's arms encircled her.

"Bella, please, it's going to be okay…there's an escape…if the guards can't keep them out there's a tunnel through that door." Alice indicated the wooden door at the other end of the room. "Through there we can escape…and don't fear, Bella…Jacob is most probably _not_ here…he has sent his mercenaries, we'll be alright!" Her words did not match her face. She looked a picture of fear and doubt.

"What has happened?" Bella whispered, "What has happened to the others?"

"Don't!" Alice hissed, "You don't know anything! They're just fine! Jacob has split up his forces. The others are back fighting the main front, that's all!" Bella's mouth clamped shut. Alice was afraid, she reminded herself, they all were and it would do no good to let anxiety take over. Rosalie began rubbing circles into Bella's back and Bella found herself drifting into sleep as shouts and screams echoed throughout the walls.

*

She was being roughly shaken away and Bella finally opened her eyes to the frightened face of Rosalie.

"Quick," she hissed, "They're coming! We're leaving through the tunnel!" Bella immediately started up, gripping Rose's hand tightly. Alice was hugging herself tightly, her eyes darting about. As soon as Bella was standing, she immediately latched on to her, her cold hands gripping Bella's.

Queen Esme led the group of servants along before them to the tunnel that stood gaping on the other side of the door. Slowly they all passed through, beginning the long walk at a fast pace to the other end.

Bella walked in silence alongside her two sisters, each trying their best to hold everything together. None of them would be calm again until the saw the sunlight of the other end.

They walked amid the cold, dank-smelling tunnel for what seemed like hours. The only comforting thing was the lack of screams and cries of the attack. All that was heard was the silent murmur of talking and the occasional burst of tears and fresh bouts of cries. No one was comfortable, but all were hanging onto a hope, a prayer for safety.

Shouts of joy and exclamations greeted them first, before the princesses saw the opening themselves. Alice sighed in relief and squeezed Bella's hand. Although Bella wanted to feel the same relief rushing through her body, there was a creeping feeling within the pit of her stomach, a deep sense of foreboding. And once the new bout of screams started, Bella knew that her body had sensed this.

As soon as they were out of the tunnel, they were greeted by the sight of blood and newly dead bodies of the servants as they were viciously attacked by mercenaries waiting for them at the end of the tunnel. Bella's eyes widened in horror and she felt the tug of her arms as Rosalie and Alice began rushing out of the tunnel's entrance and to the side, dodging falling bodies and burly, armed men.

They were not noticed as they slipped into the foliage of the neighboring forest, running deep into the dense clump of trees. They were rushing towards nothing in particular, but the farther a distance they put between themselves and the bloodiness of the fight, the safer they were and they were well on their way, until Bella went slack on them.

"Bella, come on!" Alice shouted, tugging against Princess Bella who stood remaining unresponsive, staring back towards the castle.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled, shaking her. Bella turned back to them, her eyes watering.

"I-I can't," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I can't leave…Edward…I'm supposed to wait for him there! How can he find me if we leave!" It was wrong, it was ridiculous, but all Bella could feel was the increasing pain that shot through her body the farther she was pulled away from the castle. Every step was a struggle and now, she couldn't move. Her body was screaming at her to take flight, to return to where she had said goodbye, to where Edward would come back to her, even though her head shouted for her to run away from danger.

"Bella this is silly! You cannot possibly think of going back!" Rosalie shouted. Bella shook her head. "Fine, if you won't go, then I'll just have to carry you." Bella took a step back, but Rosalie advanced and caught her up in her arms. They were strong and despite Bella's struggling, she could not break from them.

"Got her, Rose?" Alice questioned, taking a tentative step closer to them. That's when Bella felt a chill rise up her spine, making her freeze from her struggle. Rosalie panted in her ears, but Bella felt a new sense of fear coursing through her. Then she heard _his_ voice.

"Caught her just in time, too." And Jacob emerged from the trees, dressed in full armor, his tanned skin shining with sweat. Rosalie whipped around, her arms tightening even more around Bella. Alice squeaked and rushed to Bella's other side.

"I'm afraid, _ladies_, that the chase stops here. No more running, you're out of options." His gravelly voice was menacing and Bella felt all the old wounds that that man had inflicted upon her burst open. Her mind went back to Edward, and his words, "Jacob must die!" He had gone off to face him, and yet Jacob was here, all along.

"And don't think of screaming, that is far too much of a waste as it is. I have you all to myself and no one can save you from me…Not even Edward." His eyes gleamed with menacing delight. Bella felt her stomach drop.

"You think I didn't give a thought to _him_?" Jacob's raucous laughter filled the clearing. "You know, I'm far too smart for that." He gave Bella a mischievous smile and Bella flinched. "It was _I_ who sent the letter to him claiming that help was needed back at Castle Hale," he announced and Bella gasped and she heard Alice's and Rosalie's surprised gasps echo hers. "You see," Jacob went on, "I had to get him away somehow…I had to get you alone, my sweet." The word sweet dripped with sarcasm.

"Edward –" Bella began but Jacob cut her off.

"Edward will never save you now, Bella. No, you are all mine – as you were promised to me!" he hissed. "I own you and I shall exact my punishment. You have behaved inexcusably and I mean to teach you not to mess with a Black!" He stepped forward, and as he did so, Rosalie and Alice backed up as well, bringing Bella with them. However, Jacob was not having that and he immediately lunged forward, his hot, sweaty gripping Bella's forearm and he wrenched her away from the girls' grasp as though they were rag dolls. Rosalie stepped forward, ready to pose a threat but Jacob slapped her across the face, sending her to the ground and she cried out. Alice threw herself down and wrapped her arms fearfully around Rosalie.

"That's right," Jacob announced, "You stay down there. As for you, Bella, you're coming with me!" and he began leading her away from the others. Bella struggled in vain and cried out for the others, but they were helpless to aide her and Bella knew that it was better this way. It was better for her to be the only one that Jacob should hurt. Her family was safer where they were, away from this madman.

And now Bella knew that this was the end. She was not coming back from this. She was not seeing Edward ever again and she was not living past this day. She knew that Jacob was beyond furious with her act of independence, from her separation from him and she knew that he was not willing to let her live to do it again. And so Bella felt her heart begin its slow descent into death, winding down as Jacob dragged her further and further into the trees, his ragged breath the only sound besides the beating of her dying heart and her own ripping sobs.

To never see Edward again, her body thought it would never recover, and Bella could not stop herself from sinking into despair.

**Don't hate! It just had to end this way and I shall desperately try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Because I know that where I ended it, you guys will not be happy. It is a terrible ending of a chapter, I agree, but it must be done. I have the next chapter outlined in my head, now it is a matter of getting it down on paper, so bear with me! And review in the mean time – catharsis! Vent all your emotions in your review and you'll feel better! So, with that note, Cheers and review!**


	15. I Can Hear Your Heart Sing!

**The next chapter, yay! I'll get into it right away, so without further adieu:**

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab For Cutie**

Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

**Something unheard of: Edward's POV**

There was a rustling in the wind that unsettled Prince Edward. Not but three days had passed since he had all but dragged himself from the presence of his angel and the closer he came to the Hale Kingdom, the more unsettled he became. The reason was eluding him, but in his heart, something was screaming for him to turn back, to _see_. See what?

It was about a mile from the Hale Kingdom when the answer came slamming down on his heart – Edward halted his troops he had assembled back in the Kingdom by the Sea and ripped out the letter he had received that he had assumed was a dictation from his father. His piercing emerald eyes tore over the words, reading and rereading and it was with a sinking heart that he finally realized what the problem was, what had been bothering him from the first, though he had chosen to ignore it. The letter was a fake.

Edward looked at the seal and realized it was not his fathers, nor did it belong to King Hale, and as he looked over the words, he felt more certain…they were crude and barely put together in a coherent way…_why hadn't he noticed_…But this became a trifle matter for as soon as Edward knew he had been duped, and he was sure he knew by whom, he immediately shouted orders for all his men to ride the rest of the way to help out the King Hale and King Carlisle and he abruptly and swiftly turned his horse and began galloping back the way he'd come, his heart screaming in his ears: _It's too late, it's too late, you've lost her, you've lost her and it's all your fault_!!!!!

Prince Edward rode miles with out rest, without a single break, through the night and into the day, only giving his horse a few hours rest altogether along the way. His body could not bring him to rest, not when he knew of the impending danger that threatened the only love of his life. The only comfort for him along this torturous journey was that he knew she was still alive…she had to be still alive…he'd know in his heart, he'd feel the very moment in the core of his being if she wasn't. And this very fact made Edward charge on faster, hold on still tighter to that last shred of hope that he could get there in time. He could hear his life's blood ticking down the hours, the very minutes till the time of too late...till he himself would have nothing left to live for in this miserable earth, except to kill Jacob Black.

*

**Bella's POV**

Her heart was hammering in her chest, her body on lockdown because Princess Bella knew what was happening, what to expect. For instance, she knew that Jacob was far from killing her quickly…she knew he would want it to be slow, painful, and full of torture, to punish her for all her "crimes and plots against him."

He was dragging her by her hair through the forest, taking her farther and farther away from what she had known to be safe, from her family…He seemed to know where he was going, his steps were measured and his direction definite. He was leading her to her death, but where this was she did not know. And she did not care – Edward was all she could think about.

Edward, Edward, Edward…

_They were dancing, spinning around the room, twirling in a whirl of skirts and coattails and she was laughing. Prince Edward's arms were around her, his hand holding hers firmly, but gently as he led her._

_They were dancing to the lilting tune of a string quartet, its music bright and glorious, it filled the room and fell smiling 'pon their ears._

_"You'd think they would understand by now, I'm not dancing with any other," he whispered in her ear and Bella turned her head towards the long line of eager waiting women that stood, openly staring at the man she was currently dancing with. Although she was safely in his arms, Princess Bella felt a pang of jealousy as she looked at those gloriously, ostentatiously dressed women, each and every one hoping to catch Edward's eye. And her inner fear manifested itself as she looked at them, wondering which one could be the one to steal his heart away._

_Suddenly she felt a finger on her chin as Edward tilted her head upwards to look at him._

_"My love, what is it that holds your undivided attention, hmm?" His eyes sparkled. "Afraid I might find something worth looking at?" Bella's stomach plummeted and she gulped. Edward shook his head as if in disbelief._

_"Silly Bella," he whispered, "You know that there is not a single face in that line of women, nor in the entire world that can tempt me…I feel nothing for them, not even a hair on my head stands up at the sight of them…you are more to me than my life…My heart beats only for you," he breathed, leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips._

_"Now, are we still worried?" he whispered against her lips._

_"Well…they're beautiful, and more graceful, and they probably have better connections than myself…" Bella replied and Edward shook his head._

_"Do you think I care about connections?" he whispered across the skin of her neck, placing butterfly kisses along it. Bella's breath caught in her throat._

_"N-no, but what about –" His kisses ran up the side of her neck and to her ear and he slowly ran his lips across the lobe, his nose caressing the side of her head._

_"You think you aren't graceful? You dance beautifully…worried now?" All Bella could do at this point was nod slightly._

_"I'm not –"His lips found hers again and he kissed her slowly. He broke the kiss and his eyes searched hers._

_"You can never say you are not beautiful, Bella. You eyes seem the harshest of judges and you are far more critical of yourself than need be…You are the most beautiful woman in my sight and I shall never find a women to match…you see…not only are you of a great physical beauty, you also posses the most beautiful soul I have ever come across. I love you, Bella, inside and out." Bella felt her heart soar at his words._

_"Worried now?"_

_"You have more than convinced me," Bella announced, giggling. Edward twirled her again and Bella felt like there was nothing holding her down. Again and again and again they twirled, faster and faster._

_Edward pulled her into a delicate dip before bringing her up to face him, his forehead resting on hers._

_"Did you enjoy the gift?" Bella questioned, looking into his eyes. Edward gave her a crooked grin, his teeth flashing as he nodded._

_"It was beautiful my love," he whispered. Bella felt her heart melt with the music as it swelled all around them and subsided amidst the loud applause. Bella held Edward tight and brought her lips to his ear._

_"Happy birthday, Edward," Bella whispered._

"Happy birthday, Edward," Bella whispered to herself. It was indeed Edward's birthday, and Bella had not forgotten, it just took her memory to bring it back to the surface…the past that she was clinging onto so tightly before her death. She had only so much time to relive all the happy moments…she wanted to die with Edward's whispers in her ear, with his breath fanning across her skin, and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Her thoughts were broken with a sudden jerk of her hair as Jacob pulled her head back, exposing her face to him.

"Was that that traitorous monster's name I just heard coming from your lips, hey?!" He shook her. "Was it!!?"

"He is no monster," Bella choked, "He's more angel than you could ever _dream_ of being – You're the monster! AHHH!!!" Bella screamed as Jacob yanked on her hair harshly.

"You won't speak his name in my presence, you won't even think of him!" Jacob roared.

"You – can't – control – me!" Bella panted, not caring what pain would be caused. Jacob slapped her across the face, his knuckles slamming into her skin, sure to leave spots of red.

"Wretch!"

"I care not what you call me…you can kill me now if you like…I will always belong to Edward – I never belonged to you!" Jacob threw her to the ground and kicked her. Bella groaned in pain. He knelt down and punched her face – Bella screamed as she felt her nose spurt blood – this was not going as slowly as she thought it would. Suddenly she felt the cold, hard edge of a blade as it pressed against her throat.

"You think he's so precious? You think that this is love? You know _nothing_ Bella, absolutely _nothing_ and I'm here to prove that to you." He stood up, keeping his sword's edge hard against her throat as he leered down at her.

"You see, Bella, if he loved you so much, why didn't he see it? All the signs? I made it quite clear that this was going to happen – he should have _known_, he should have been there to protect you…but you see…he only wants to satisfy his own cravings, he only wants kill me – this is all about power, all about potential, possession. He doesn't care about you, he never will. He doesn't love you, he's not here to protect you, and you'll never see him again…I'm going to kill you Bella." He smiled triumphantly and pushed the blade down.

*

**Edward's POV**

His breath was coming short…the horse had collapsed in exhaustion miles back and now it was sheer muscle, fury, fear, and terror propelling him forward. Bella, Bella, Bella, he chanted in his head, his heart beating to the rhythm.

Leaves were slapping his face as he rushed through uncharted forest, never mind his lack of knowledge to where he was going…he was letting his heart lead him. He could almost hear her own heart beating in his ears, calling to him, her blood singing out. He need only run faster to answer it, to come closer.

Then he heard her screams and the agony burst through his veins, he nearly fell where he stood. Her pain was his pain. But that murderous dog was there…he was killing her, his own love…

His feet were racing faster, his lungs were giving out even as he burst through the trees and into a clearing and his heart nearly gave out.

*

**Bella's POV**

"You don't move, you mongrel!" _His_ musical voice fell upon her ears and Bella felt like heaven was upon her so she stretched her arms out, welcoming it.

"YOU!!" Jacob seethed, "How is it possible!" Then suddenly the knife blade was not there, suddenly Bella was free of the pains and she lay weeping on the ground, sweat beads forming on her brow, blood staining the satin of her gown. And Edward, standing in all his glory, stood above her, his sword drawn, facing the monster that had haunted her life for years.

"You will die for the pains you have caused us…caused her! I'll not let you live!" Edward growled.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her, you'll not ruin this. I'll kill you too!" Then Edward lunged, his sword clashing as Jacob parried, soon on the offensive. Bella couldn't see them, oly heard the sounds. They fought above her, the clink and swish of the swords like knives against Bella's ears, yet she couldn't move, couldn't sit up.

Suddenly Jacob screamed in pain and Bella heard the thud of his body hitting the ground.

"Noo!!" he screamed, "I wanted vengeance! I wanted pain! You shall never be rid of me, I'll haunt her sleep forever, do you hear! Ohhh!" He cried out, his voice growing faint. Soon he was no more.

"Oh!" Bella heard his voice, near her ear, then his soft, cold fingers upon her skin. His face came into view, his lips trembling and his eyes leaking tears as he gazed down on her. "My Bella," he cried, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Please, please be safe, be safe!" He cradled her head in his arms, rocking her gently.

"Ed-ward," Bella sighed, soothing relief rushing through her body at the sight of him, holding her, safe. But she felt pain at the horror that marred his face.

"Bella, I am so sorry…" he whispered, his voice pained and faint. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine…Edward I'm alright, you saved me," Bella whispered back, reaching up to stroke his face, ignoring the pain it caused.

"No, no nothing will be alright, never, not when I have broken the most sacred promise that you have bade me keep, after all this time…I have not obeyed your most wise and noble words…Oh I am wretched, I am a weakling! I do not deserve you!" Edward sobbed, his fingers rubbing her temples as he rocked her harder.

"Edward – no!" Bella struggled to sit up, but failed, it hurt too much. Edward quickly scooped her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest. She tilted her head to look up at him, catching his eyes with hers.

"I killed him, Bella! I murdered him and I promised you that I should never commit such an act! Please, if you banish me from your presence I will be more than fit to comply! I do not deserve to remain with you!"

"Enough, Edward!" Bella commanded, her voice stern. Her fingers caught hold of his face. "You must understand…I do not hold you to it…I release you from your promise…It was necessary for you to kill him…he was going to kill me! Edward, I would not hold this over you, not for the world…You did what you had to, to save me, to save us! Do not think I do not know what you would do if I were to die, for the very same would come down on me if it were you to be taken away. Please, Edward, you did what your heart told you to do, you did it for us and I am grateful, so grateful that you came, that you protected me…" She felt darkness pulling at her lids, consciousness slipping away.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "I love you, I love you."

"Promise me you will stop torturing yourself, I absolve you," Bella murmured, giving way.

"I promise, I promise you I shall not and I shall carry this promise to the grave, nothing shall beat it from me," he promised.

"There, my love, there," and then she was slipping into sleep.

**So here it is, sorry that it took awhile and what a cliff hanger I left you guys in! Well, I hope this ending of the chapter is a little less depressing. Next chapter will be tons more happy, don't worry, for those of you who wish for less tears. Bella and Edward are alive, yah! And they're gonna stay that way, no worries. Now if you'll review, I'll update! Cheers!**


	16. Long Live the Lovers

**Happy happy joy! The chapter's up and I think it will be a hit! This chapter is not depressing! So get ready to not cry, since there is only satisfaction and contentment, really! Okay, there are a couple of tear-jerker moments, but nothing to get depressed about, so yay! Read and review! (PS: Not Stephenie Meyer!)**

How long were they there, in the clearing? Bella hardly knew. How long did Edward hold her, cradled in his arms, weeping in sorrow and pain and joy before finding the strength to stand? And what exactly happened to Jacob's body. Edward was hesitant to tell her.

All Bella remembered was waking up in Edward's arms, back at the Castle by the Sea, with Alice, Rosalie, and Queen Esme seated at the bedside. Edward was humming a lullaby softly into her hair as he stroked her arms.

Only the sound of Bella's quick intake of air alerted Edward to her consciousness. He stopped humming and brought his face into her view and looked at her with anxious eyes. Princess Bella lost sight of all the pain that flowed through her body and felt only relief and love wash over her.

"Edward," she said, but it came as more of a sigh, a sigh of relief and happiness. Edward's face reflected her love willingly, yet he seemed so hesitant, his hands flowing over her, yet not completely touching her – he was being careful, but why?

And then she remembered Jacob – and what he had done to her body. And as she remembered, she felt every imprint of his foot in her chest, every knuckle-bruise along her face – the blood! Bella unconsciously reached up to her hand to her face to feel for it, but it wasn't there. Her eyes flicked up to Edward's face and saw he was frozen with sorrow and pain. She reached out to touch his face, shifting her body slightly in his arms, which caused her to let out a hiss of pain. Edward's face darkened further.

"Bella, please," he whispered, pained, "do not move – you're – you're injured – That mongrel –" Bella finally got her finger up to his lips, silencing him.

"You do not have to say it, Edward, I – I know, just, just give me a moment, please?" she begged, cupping his face with her trembling fingers. She adjusted herself into a more up-right position, with Edwards help, and tried to keep a straight face so not to see that hurt look in Edwards, for every sign of pain in her body seemed to be reciprocated in his – they were connected mind, body, and soul and Edward was dying inside to see Bella so in pain. Once she was seated, she turned to Edward and gazed into his face for some moments, just reveling in their reunion – they both made it alive, and Jacob, the nightmare that wouldn't go away, was finally dead. It was like a weight had been lifted from her back. The fear was gone, she was free. But that did not mean the pain was not still there.

After this pause, Bella found her voice and spoke.

"Edward…there is so much…that happened, between when you left and when…and when –" She lost her voice and raised a hand up to her mouth. Edward's arms tightened around her waist and he pressed his face into her neck – she could feel the wetness of tears trail down her skin. Bella felt her own tears seep out of her eyes and stain her cheeks. She glanced quickly at the faces of the three women seated across from her – they were crying too. Rosalie sat silent, upright, but the tears streamed down her face as she gently stroked Alice's hair while Alice openly sobbed, her head sunk into Queen Esme's lap. Esme sat with dignity, but her tears were a rush down her face and she looked sympathetically towards her son and his love.

Finally, Bella pulled herself together again and made to finish, "Please, tell me what happened with you…and then…what happened after, after – …I was taken away, what happened to you three…" At her request, Edward's face came back into view, his eyes red and watered, but he was not ashamed, nor did he move to wipe the remnants of his tears. He looked determined, now that he had something to focus on. He took Bella's hand in his and his voice came out soft, yet gaining strength as he immersed himself in the story.

He told her of his ride, of his discovery, of how he came to turn from his men and gallop off, praying he would not be too late. When he reached this part, his voice became strained and he refused to mention Jacob's name, refused to talk about the fight. Bella only nodded in her own pain, feeling all over what remained of that encounter. She stroked his cheeks and kissed along his neck, trying to relieve himself of what pain there was in his words. Then Esme spoke up.

"So…so, my son…you know nothing of what is happening with the others? With the fight – King Black and his men? Our own kings?" her voice was soft and she looked directly at Edward, though his eyes never turned away from Bella – she was his center, his hold on earth and he had been turned away from her too many times. He was drinking his fill and he planned on keeping her within his sight for the rest of his life. And Princess Bella had made plans of the similar sort.

"I ordered my men to continue onward, and once they are sure of what it is that is happening with this fight, they are to send word post haste homewards – here – and perhaps then we shall know more on the matter. Other than this, I cannot say – and it is my plan to remain here, where I must, where my heart is, for to leave would be to die – I cannot be torn further in twain, I cannot be without my love – without my heart." His words were final, stern, and he made it clear that there was nothing that could make him change his mind. Queen Esme made a slight nod, and huddled herself closer to her daughter, looking out the window.

"As far as we are concerned," Rosalie began, "after you left, Bella, we were distraught and we knew not where to turn or what to do – Alice was hurt and I had to get her back to safety, and yet there was no safety to turn to – ahead was danger and uncertainty, behind was certain peril – we could not go anywhere. And so we stayed – though for a while we could hear the shouts and screams still. After what seemed like hours there was quiet.

"I told Alice to stay and it was I who, went back to the tunnel opening, to see what was the outcome. When I arrived, there was nothing left of Jacob's men, and there were…bodies…of our servants, of the staff, and I looked for Esme among them, for I thought that this must become her fate, for she got separated from us – it pained me to think this, but there was nothing I could do about it…so I looked and when I could not find her body, I headed back into the tunnel…I went all the way back to the room, and there were survivors there – I found Esme there, and a few others…they had snuck back without being noticed. The men had left without checking and so we knew not where they had gone. I went back to get Alice and we stayed here.

"Then Edward came, holding you in his arms, and all we could do was rush to get you attention – we called the medicine man from the village and he addressed your wounds. It's been a few days that you've been unconscious…we've stayed by your side all this time. We are awaiting attack, though, at any moment for we do not know what is Jacob's plan and the men who already attacked us. King Black still rules, but we do not know how the war is going." As Rosalie finished, she excused herself and left the room. Alice pulled herself up and went to follow.

"So there is still much uncertainty as to who has won…and yet I feel I must be sick in mind to feel such a relief in joy inside myself…I feel as though _I_ have won…even as I see the pain of my family…and their loves who's lives are still uncertain…I feel so selfish and low, lying in the arms of my own love…I do not deserve this…and I do not deserve to feel happy while they are pained!" Bella exclaimed, her body shaking with sobs anew and Edward held her to his body, shaking along with her.

New hands set upon her face and arms and Bella looked up to see Esme standing over her, smoothing her hands along her body and giving her a serious stare, her green eyes so like her son's.

"Bella, you must not let yourself fall into such traps that your mind makes. You have every right to feels such happiness and it is a silent joy within me to see you happy once again – the Lord knows what horrors have befallen you within your life and you deserve every ounce of happiness that comes your way. Do not let yourself be talked into a new depression, merely empathize with those you love, with us, for we who do not have certainty merely need comfort, need love. It does us no more good to see you pained and can it can only serve to hurt us more. So listen carefully to my words: do not let your heart be full of sorrow – the man who is now dead is gone and you are where you belong, with _my_ son, and I feel a happiness in now knowing that nothing shall befall him or yourself. This gives me comfort and once my Carlisle returns with my other sons and we will be family again." With this said she leaned down and kissed Princess Bella's forehead. "I love you," she whispered, and left the room, leaving Bella alone with Edward.

They held each other tighter than before, as though they might be forced apart by some unknown force. Edward splayed kisses long Bella's body, everywhere she hurt, and it was like a magic spreading over her, the pain flying away as if she were never hurt. They whispered together as the day turned black with night and they fell asleep in each others arms, "I love you," on their lips.

*

The day dawned clear and cold, and with a promise – and even this promise was fulfilled by breakfast, for no sooner had the porridge been brought up to the bedchamber, that a winded horseman arrived at their door, followed by an out-of-breath servant who announced him. The man shuffled up to Queen Esme, handing over a torn and battered envelope with the royal seal of Kingdom Hale upon it. With a bow, he nodded himself out and Esme held up the letter with trembling fingers that fumbled as she broke the seal.

"I cannot bear to read it – you my son, you read," and she handed the letter over to Edward, who took it up with one hand while keeping one arm firm around his lover's waist. Slowly his eyes scanned over the words, taking everything in and noting that it was, indeed, his Father's handwriting.

"They are safe," he announced with his soft velvet voice, full of relief at mouthing the words. Esme gave a great sigh and Alice burst with joyful sobs, clinging to a calm and collected Rosalie. "They have won," Edward continued, "King Black has died, it seems, of old age – his men are clueless without a leader and now that Jacob is dead –" his face grew dark as he said the name and Bella flinched to hear it, "they are without anybody to rule over them. They surrendered quickly, for they no longer had reason to fight, and King Hale and Carlisle are leading the front to gather them up and give commands. They are taking over the Castle Black and retaking Castle Cullen. They also plan on stopping by Swan Castle – to notify King Phillip of Jacob's death and the safety of my Bella. Carlisle also plans on announcing our engagement," he spoke to Bella and Bella felt a flush glow upon her cheeks as she looked into the shining eyes of her love.

"We're getting married," she whispered, her eye shining with new tears, tears of happiness.

"Yes, my love, at long last, though we have been forever wedded in our hearts, we shall make known to all the world that we are one…I plan on tying myself to you in every way, my Bella, and soon we shall be free to call each other Husband and Wife." His eyes shone with his own tears of happiness.

"I shall be Princess Cullen – Oh the wonder of that title!" Bella exclaimed and Edward graced her with a genuine smile.

"Yes, my love, 'tis the most beautiful sound in all the world."

"And then we shall be complete, our family shall be together again!" Queen Esme exclaimed.

"Carlisle has sent for us," Edward announced to her and Esme clapped her hands in delight. "He wishes for us to return to Castle Hale – that is where Jasper and Emmett remain, waiting for us."

"Oh, we must go at once!" Alice exclaimed, "To be in Jasper's arms again!"

"We shall leave tomorrow – Rosalie, if you would not mind letting the servants know to have a carriage ready and foodstuffs packed for our journey?" Rosalie nodded and headed out.

"Let us go with her, Alice," Esme announced, giving her son a small smile and the two headed out.

"Oh, Edward, at last everything is falling into order again! At last we can feel secure in ourselves, in our lives!" Bella cried, resting her cheek against his chest. Edward sighed contentedly and rubbed circles into Bella's back.

"I am glad too, my love, and I feel that our lives are finally beginning. Now, to sleep, my love – tomorrow is a long day."

**Well, what did you think? Am I right about the happy? This chapter was chock full of happiness and ease – No Jacob, no King Jacob, no other threats! Edward and Bella are getting married – finally! They want to make things official and I can't blame them. So, let me know what you think about this chapter, the approaching nuptials, anything, I crave your opinion! This story's winding down, so get what you want to say in now! Cheers!**


	17. Homeward, Reunions, and Proposals

**The next chapter, my friends, and with a little surprise POV. Let's get to it:**

It was with lighter hearts and happier countenances that the party set out for the Castle Hale. Alice was completely beside herself with happiness that she would again be united with her Jasper. And although Princess Rosalie was of the calm and collected type, she did not rave about her reunion with her beloved, but all could tell from her particularly radiant countenance that she was brimming with rejuvenation and vivacity now that she was facing homeward.

It was Queen Esme who overtook them all, however, for it was not only her husband, the King Carlisle, to whom she was reuniting with, but also her entire family, for to her, the whole was more than the sum of its parts. Having all of her sons and daughters, be they through wedlock or by the blood from her own veins, was like having a miracle – a gift from God – delivered into her lap. And nothing could take down the smile that sat on her noble face.

As for Princess Bella and her Edward – or Prince Edward and his Bella, for both ways did the equation go – they were more than content with all aspects of life. Though Edward remained on the outside of the carriage, guiding it along the road homeward, and Bella within the confines of it, both were more than satisfied with the proximity, both felt the constant and excited pull of the other's heartstrings, and both were continuously a washed in the glow of love and spirit that came from being near their heart's desire.

As it took them three days and two nights journey to reach their destination, they stayed at local inns along the way and were kept within the confines of each other's pleasant company. As long as the two lovers were always together, all was right with the situation and nothing could seem to bother.

At last when the picturesque view of the Castle Hale was in sight, all of the company heaved a soothing sigh of relief and felt the exhale was one of great necessity and came with ease. Not long was it, then, when Edward was opening the door for his Princess sisters, his royal mother, and the much relieved and much beatified countenance of his lover. As the troop was making its way to the waiting arms of their own lovers, Prince Edward swept his own up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

Princess Alice squealed with the delight of her Jasper swooping her up in his arms and Rosalie sank in much relief into her husband, Emmett's. Only Queen Esme had a longer wait until she could fly into the arms of her own true love – but all in good time and, as the saying goes, "Good things come to those who wait."

As soon as all family present was assembled, there was a great and merry company to liven the gravely site that had been Castle Hale during the war. Both Emmett and Jasper were told to relive their own adventures on the days that they had spent preparing to fight and conquer the Blacks and their royal army.

"It was a nasty business," Emmett announced, "But oh the wondrousness of the feel of action in one's own hands! I have never been so enlivened in my life!" he announced to the company. Rosalie gave Emmett a frown and a shake of her beautiful head.

"Not so, for me," Prince Jasper announced. "I have seen war before, along side my father, the King Hale, and it is none too pretty. Why I can attest to the horror that it brings and the much loathsome parting and separation of one's family." Here he took up his dear Alice's hand and kissed it gently, them two locking eyes and leaving the room mentally. Edward gazed on his step-brother with approval and agreement, turning to his own love and relaying his own feelings through his shimmering, emerald orbs.

"I must say, I have no stomach for the wounds and drudges of war," Queen Esme announced, "And all that I can say is that I shall be more than happy when I see my Carlisle again." All nodded their assent and the matter was dropped.

*

**And now we must leave this company for a short time and sort out the matter of the Journey of King Carlisle and King Hale as they travel to the kingdom of King Phillip and Swan Castle:**

**King Carlisle's POV (A/N: Aren't you excited about getting to see the workings of Carlisle's mind and his opinions on the world about him? Indeed this is my first time for writing from his perspective, so this shall be interesting!)**

The travel was long, but not torturous, King Carlisle thought, as he and King Hale made their way from the Castle Black to that of Swan Castle. After having visited the old Castle Cullen, they had both decided there was much to be done with both castles. Carlisle had in mind for his son, Edward, to take up residence in Castle Cullen, but now as he thought about the tortures that had occurred there during Princess Bella's stay under the guard and terrifying reign of her husband – dead husband – Jacob, he thought the matter must be further discussed.

As far as Castle Black was concerned, he had no qualms about giving up such a Castle to his son, Emmett and Rosalie his wife. He knew that both could make a happy home out of it and all would be well.

As they neared their destination, Carlisle worried about the reception that they would receive from the tyrant King Phillip – for what Bella had spoken of about her stay there and her own interactions with her step-father, he was none too kind in addition to the fact that he had married her off not only for to claim more land for himself, but willingly given over his own step-daughter to the hands of a villainous rogue.

Carlisle shook his head in dismay and grief over the terrors that had occurred in the lives of his children and the ones that he loved. He wished for his good friend, the kindly and honest King Charles – _Charlie_ – to be alive once again. Oh those had been happy times, when love and good will had been prosperous, the radiant Queen René and her beautiful, kind daughter Bella were happy and most joyous. Nothing seemed to be uneasy or ill.

And then that black day – Charles' death, and even blacker still – the driving out of the entire Cullen royal family from their home by the notorious King Black. King Carlisle shook his head to clear the grievous thoughts from his mind. He had one goal now, and one goal only – to secure the happy agreement from King Phillip in respects to his son, the noble Prince Edward's engagement to the Princess Swan.

The gates of Swan Castle were opened grudgingly, but King Carlisle was greeted most pleasantly by the good Queen René. She received him with the same love and happiness that had existed in those early days and it was a great warming of his heart that Carlisle received such love. He introduced King Hale and the two were quickly brought into the presence of the presiding lord – King Phillip.

"How now your grace, King Phillip, in this dark times?" Carlisle announced before the Swan King. King Phillip bowed his head with acknowledgement.

"It is with great joy that I greet you for the first time, King Carlisle – I have heard much about you and your wife, the Queen Esme, from my love, René. You are most welcome here and it is great light that you bring us in the dark of the times you have so mentioned," the King Phillip replied modestly. Carlisle bowed his assent and added,

"I bring you even greater light than you can have imagined, my good King, for I bring news of an engagement that is bound to result in great celebration on your own family's behalf."

"Indeed, what is this great news?" Queen René interceded on her husband's behalf. Carlisle bowed his head before announcing, "Why, the engagement of my son, Prince Edward, to your daughter, the beautified Princess Bella." René gasped and clapped her hands with joy.

"Oh this is most wondrous news! King Carlisle – can it be true? Why it is just as we had so previously planned so many years ago! I cannot believe my ears! Speak the words again!" she cried.

"Not so fast, my love," King Phillip warned, his harsh voice sounding out through the entire hall. "What is this strange news you bring us, King Carlisle? Am I to believe my ears that you announce the hastening engagement of mine own daughter – when it is to my own knowledge that she be justly and graciously given off already to the capable and noble hands of Prince Jacob Black? Are you telling me that my daughter has disgraced the noble title of the Swans by leaving her innocent husband and eloping – illegally, might I add – with this, this _noble son_ you say, Edward Cullen?" His words were hard and lashing and he made it clear and with finality that he condemned the actions that he believed to have occurred.

"Not so, my good lord Phillip!" Carlisle cried, coming forward towards the throne on which King Phillip sat. "It is not with illegality and disgrace that your daughter hath thus proceeded – nay, it is with the most seemly and faithful conduct that she has given her own hand, a hand that remains loyal and virtuous to her _late_ husband Prince Jacob, to that of my son." Carlisle, knowing that the only way to remain on good terms with this stern and lordly king was to paint the picture of innocence and hide the cruelty and baseness of a man Phillip so obviously approved of – Prince Jacob – and that Bella had not run away from that monster into better and more kindly hands. With such a picture of modesty and virtuousness, he could not contest the new engagement.

"What do you mean, _late_ husband?" King Phillip growled, peering down at King Carlisle with suspicion.

"I mean, your grace, that Jacob Black is dead. He was slain – in battle," a most necessary and honorable fib, "when the Blacks made an unprecedented and unruly attack on King Hale," here Carlisle waved his hand and bowed to King Hale, "and his family. The Blacks fought to the death and both Jacob and the King Black are dead, and their lands, through forfeit of their life, have been handed down to King Hale and his son. I have also come to inherit some of these lands, for my own daughter as well as my son has entered into a union with the Hales."

King Phillip sat with shock so clear and evident plastered on his face and Queen René gasped in her own disbelief.

"You mean to say," Phillip questioned, "that the entire noble house of Black has been destroyed!"

"Indeed, your grace," Carlisle assented.

"By your leave," King Hale spoke, "I wish to offer my condolences, King Phillip. I know that you have had close ties with that family, but it is through the honor of war that this family has been slain – though their actions were not so noble when they threatened, most offensively I might add, mine own family. However, now that they are dead and gone, I beg you to consider with a just and honest heart, the proposal of my good friend King Carlisle, here, and allow the marriage to take place."

"Well said, my friend," Carlisle whispered, turning back to King Phillip. "So, your majesty, I do bid you to give your consent to the marriage of my son and your daughter – now that you have all the facts. May you be blessed in your decision to uphold such a desirable and well wished match."

"I see," replied King Phillip. "So you wish for my hearty consent – and so soon! Why, how long ago has this death taken place? For my daughter must be in mourning for her dead prince. Will you not give her the time and satisfaction to grieve righteously and most respectfully? Surely you will not skip over this grieving passage simply because you wish for your son to have what he desires? I have not the stomach for such a proposal," King Phillip spoke slyly. Carlisle shook his head.

"Dearest," Queen René spoke, "I do not wish to harp on your own thoughts and opinions, but I have a dear and honest mind in connection with my own daughter. And I speak with full knowledge of her heart on all matters…Cullen, so to speak. She was mighty fond of this Edward boy that has so graciously extended his hand to her, and as I have said before, it was of both my mind and my late husband, Charles' to bring forth the marriage of Bella and Edward…once upon a time." Her voice was timid, but she gained strength as she asserted her own opinions on the matter.

"I have no doubt, my husband, that you have Bella's heart and soul in the forefront of your mind and you speak justly of her, but may I intercede with this one point: though Bella be grieving, I know of no other occurrence than that of her marriage with Edward that could so bring her out of the pits of despair and grief. Indeed, such a marriage would be of great comfort to her, physically and mentally, and I applaud Prince Edward's wondrous tact and delicacy towards this matter. I beg of you, dear husband, to allow such marriage to take place."

At her words, King Phillip's shoulders sunk in defeat and he nodded his head towards his wife.

"Indeed you are right, my wife, in your speech and I must yield to your better judgment. And so it is with a heavy heart that I consent to you, King Carlisle, and I honor your son's proposal. May my daughter live a…more pleasant life after such a blow to her marriage…I hope that she may move on with ease and swiftness." Carlisle nodded, and turned to go.

"We shall leave you, then, your grace." And so King Carlisle and King Hale set out again. This time for home – and not empty handed, for they now carried with them the future happiness of two star-crossed lovers.

**I know, I know, this didn't have a marriage in it, but wait, it gets better! Read on, my friends, for here I present to you: the next chapter! Yay – don't say I never gave you anything. I have made good on my promise for the marriage and so I have given you two chapters for the price of one! Cheers, read, and review!!!**


	18. The Wedding

**The moment you've all been waiting for, The Wedding! : **

Nothing could be more melodious or more welcomed than Carlisle's arrival with King Hale and the words that they brought with them. There was to be a marriage.

Upon the announcement that King Phillip had given his consent, Bella burst into tears of joy and happiness and flung herself into the arms of her beloved.

Edward felt the joy and wondrous flight of angels dawn inside his chest and he twirled his wife to be around the room.

Queen Esme was so proud and happy she was fit to burst. Not only had she her entire family in her arms' reach, but the sewing was about to be complete. Soon Bella would join the stitching of such a happy family that she had come to cherish throughout all the years. Finally what was planned long ago would now take place. On with the marriage!! Bring forth the wedding beds! Bring forth the bride and groom for all to see, wedded beneath the stars!

*

"Careful, Alice!" Bella cried, as her hair was tugged on yet again. Alice had spent the majority of the morning sweeping back Princess Bella's mahogany hair into an elegant knot at the top of her head, leaving most of her hair to flow graciously down her back.

Rosalie was applying powder to Bella's face as she said, "Patience, Bella, you must make allowances for my dear, young sister – she is full of excitement, we both are, at the prospect of gaining you as our sister. Let her have her fun." With those words, Bella sealed her lips and allowed herself to be puffed and pulled and dressed by the two must finicky girls in the land.

She was dressed in flowing navy gown that juxtaposed beautifully with her pale skin (**A/N: see profile for picture!)**. It exposed the elegance of her neck and collarbone and it had long, flowing sleeves. Bella loved it and she knew that her Edward would too. It was simple, but that's what she liked about it. It made way for her own beauty to show – it was rich, not gaudy, and it was perfect.

"Done, done, and done!" Alice sang, stepping back to look on approvingly at her work. Rosalie stepped back as well and they both deemed Bella a ready bride.

"Wait till my brother sees you, he's going to faint!" Alice chirped and led Bella to stand in front of the tall mirror. "Now, you stay here and I'll go check on everyone. With any luck, the ceremony will start within the hour!" And she whisked off.

Bella stood contemplating herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize herself – she was staring at a beautiful girl, simply glowing with light and radiance – so far different from the impoverished, beaten girl that had existed a month ago in the hands of a tyrannical monster. She blushed at the thought that within an hour's time, she would be married to the man she had loved since childhood, the man she was destined and designed to be with.

"What are you thinking?" Rosalie's musical voice sailed out to her. Bella turned to look at her soon-to-be sister.

"I was just thinking…this is really happening, is it not?" Her words were heavy with the emotion that she felt inside. She could barely contain herself. Hot tears were springing to her eyes. Rosalie strode forward and placed her delicate arms around Bella's small frame, laying her head on top of hers.

"Yes, my dear, it is," she replied. "At long last it is happening. I cannot tell you how I have longed and eagerly awaited this day – the day that my dear brother can finally rest in peace in the arms of the one he loves. You have know idea, Bella, what a wondrous gift you are to him. Why I cannot recall anytime since we met that Edward has shown the slightest signs of being happy – and now he is practically brazen with joy and happiness! You did that, Bella, _you_ did." Bella felt a few tears leak out of her eyes. Rosalie stepped back and quickly wiped them away.

"They're ready!" Alice called excitedly through the doorway. Rosalie smoothed Bella's cheek.

"Come on love, let us go down." And hand in hand, Rosalie led Bella down to the great hall.

Edward stood at the far end, bursting with light in his elegant dressy attire. Bella had never seen him so beautiful. She walked down the carpet with the ease and grace she had never known before just from the thought that she would soon be in the arms of the one she loved.

Once she reached him, she felt all was right. Edward looked upon her with such happiness, such love, that there was no place left on earth that she could feel so perfectly wanted, so at peace.

Each said their vows with feelings and emotions that had been so tense and fearful before, when the future was uncertain. Now they had confidence in their new life together as they each slipped on their rings – hearts faced inwards – and kissed as though for the first time.

Edward's mouth upon hers was something Bella could never equate to anything else. It was pure, compassionate love, pure innocence, and it was a testament to what they felt towards each other.

As soon as they were presented, man and wife, to the company, great cheers erupted throughout the hall and the two lovers were engulfed in the arms of all their loved ones. Tears of joy, tears of mirth, were all that could be seen through. Bella was hugged by her new family and she finally had the confidence to hug them back with equal fervor. When she faced Queen Esme, she now spoke with such gratitude, "Hello, mother," and Esme soon burst into tears and threw her arms about her newest daughter.

The celebrating went on all night. Locals from throughout the kingdom were invited to feast with the new couple and Bella danced in the arms of her beloved to the merriment and joy of all around her.

Edward spun her in his arms and Bella thought back to those times long ago when they had danced before. This was like a dream that had been deferred, finally happening and it could not be more perfect.

Suddenly she felt Edward's cool lips against her ear, his low, velvet voice whispering to her.

"So my love, how does it feel to be finally a Cullen?" Bella shivered in delight.

"Why, my husband, it is like a dream come true," she whispered back.

"And so, my love," he continued, "what would you have me call you? Like all things, there are such tender and dear names that can be given to all of God's creatures, but I am of the kind that wishes to call their love by the title that she so desires. Out with it, love, let us hear it from your wondrous lips – do you wish to be called Princess Cullen? My love? Dearest? Bella? Oh let me know what you would most like to hear!"

"My Prince, I wish only for you to call me what your heart feels best! Let us be spontaneous, let your heart choose as it pleases at any moment of the day. For Bella upon your lips is like a prayer, Princess Cullen a dream, and My Love a tingling along my skin, Dearest a most endearing term that I welcome with equal partiality."

"Then, my love, I shall, and now –" he announced to the whole room, all eyes falling on him as he held his love tightly to his side, "The newly wedded couple wishes to take leave of this most merry party, my wife and I have a desire for each other's company – please stay and keep up the merriment and let us both, from the bottom of our hearts, bid you all a good night!" The crowd, the family, all roused into a round of applause as Bella was led by her husband up to their chamber for a night of their own.

**I know, I know, I'm sorry I'm ending it here, but two chapters is a lot and I just wanted you to get the wedding scene. Now we are all assured of Bella's and Edward's happiness, the story will finish its unfolding, though I am not sure how many chapters more that will take. But be assured that I will update as soon as humanly possible. Thank you for your devotion to my story and I wish you all happiness and joy! Cheers and review – let me know what you think!!**


	19. That NightThat Morning

**Well, here is the next chapter and I have one quick note so that people are not reading along and waiting expectantly for…the lemon. I won't have one in this chapter or in this story, sorry, and for further explanation you can read the note I have at the bottom of this chapter. Read on and I am sorry for any disappointments. Other than that, I'd say this chapter is pretty happy, so yay! (P.S. – not Stephenie Meyer)**

He was leading her to their bedroom – _their_ bedroom, like it was different than last night. It must be, for now they were not just lovers, soul mates, promised to one another – they were married. Edward was her husband and she his wife and that, to Princess Bella, made all the difference in the world: This was the second time she was being taken to her marriage bed.

This was different, her heart spoke, this was Edward, the man she loved – but was it, her mind questioned? Was this any different than the night of her first marriage, her first consummation of marriage, her loss of something dear and precious and irreplaceable – yet Edward claimed it didn't count. But no matter that it was Edward, her heart lost the battle as her mind took control of her body and she began to feel the shakes and reels of flashbulb memories lighting before her eyes – the pain, the force, the fear…_his_ body over hers, _his_ lips on her, _his_ hot breath panting over her, and _his_ moans of pleasure – It was a nightmare that her body never wished to relive.

The door was closed and it was the room that she had only had fond memories of, with her and Edward reunited, and yet black shadows of the night cast it in a whole new light – one of the distant past, the nightmare of that _first_.

"Bella, Bella my love – you're shaking! What's wrong?" Edward's velvet voice, laced with worry, broke through her thoughts. Bella slowly looked up towards his face and saw the pain there – her pain was his pain. If only her body could realize that.

"Edward I – Edward I'm scared," she whispered the truth and Edward reached up to smooth her face with his callused hands.

"Scared of what, my love? Talk to me! I want only your happiness and I cannot rest until I can make you happy – Did I do something wrong? Have I hurt you? Please, this is our wedding night, I don't want it to be marred in any way. I want you to remember this as the happiest moment of our lives…" As Bella heard these words she began to cry. How could this beautiful angel believe that he was the cause of her pain? How could he think that he'd hurt her? The thought was unthinkable! And she felt even worse, now, at the prospect that she was marring this most beautiful and memorable night for Edward. The thought made her want to break down.

"Oh Edward! It is nothing that _you've_ done! It is all me – oh I am a wretched soul for I am ruining this night for you, for us! I have not that intention, it is just that I – I cannot make myself believe that this – that this is different from – that first night with –"

"No! Not that murderous dog again! Bella – I could never treat you like – I can only imagine," he stuttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I can only imagine what horrible, abominable things that bawdy villain did to you – and it makes me sick to my core, my very core!" He was crying now and Bella felt the sinking of the night that had been so wondrous and breathtaking only moments before and that thought made her sick.

"Edward – I know that you could never do that to me, not ever! I just – I'm having thoughts about it…I just, could you just hold me?" Edward immediately enveloped her into his arms and held her tight. He was shaking along with her.

"Bella," his voice came out strained, "is there anything – _anything_ that I can do to change this moment for you? I want to erase all of the ugly past that is clouding your mind – I want to place myself at the foremost of your brain so that you may never have the pain of remembering that – I shall not speak of it." His voice trailed off.

"Talk to me," Bella whispered into his chest, "Talk to me Edward, tell me things, tell me how you planned this night in your head, all those years ago, pretend that we are that young couple that was promised so long ago, pretend this is my first wedding night, make me forget through your words, make it so that there is no doubt that this has never been otherwise, then only, I feel, shall I truly trust what my heart feels," she commanded and Edward immediately pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, his emerald orbs sparkling.

"My Bella, dearest, do you remember the last summer you spent here, at Castle Cullen," he began. Bella nodded. "Remember how we made our vows together underneath the stars? You promised me that this day would come, that you would give your heart to me fully and in return I would take you to wed?"

"Yes, my sweet," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes as that memory sprang to the front of her mind.

"And do you remember what I replied?" he questioned.

"You promised me that on our wedding night, you would fill our chamber with a thousand sunflowers – because they were my favorite and they reminded you of me – and that you would place them all about the room. And you would have the window open, so that I could smell the sweet breezes of the night because I loved the night, and you would play for me, you play for me that lullaby you created just for me and then we'd go to bed," Bella replied, remembering so vividly it was as if it happened only days ago. Slowly her body was falling into a relaxation; slowly the fear was being replaced by calm and love. Edward's eyes twinkled in delight.

"Yes, my love," he replied, "and now you must tell me if your husband-to-be's promise was delivered to the utmost of your wishes," and he spun her around and Bella finally became aware of the room fully – and her breath flew from her lungs.

Inside, scattered all throughout the room in various vases were hundreds and hundreds – a thousand sunflowers just as she had wished. Her eyes flicked to the window – opened to picture that beautiful landscape beyond, the crescent of the moon just visible and a sprinkling of stars. A gentle breeze was blowing at the wispy curtains. And in the corner, where previously there had been a divan, Edward had brought up a piano. She felt Edward take her hand slowly and he led her to it.

"Edward –"

"Please, my love, sit." He placed her on the bench and as he took his place beside her, his hands found the keys so naturally it was as if he were embracing her. Softly, Bella heard the music float up as Edward's fingers moved smoothly along the keys. She felt like crying, but this time, tears of happiness as Edward's lullaby to her floated through the room. It was beautiful, lithe, and lilting and it made Bella feel the most special being on the planet.

He played and played and when the final chords were left resounding, he took her hand and led her towards the bed. Bella tensed up as other thoughts began to rise, but Edward, sensing this, began to speak.

"My love, as this is the first time we shall be lying down together, I wish you to know that I have dreamed about this moment for so long – to hold you in my arms all night, to have you irrevocably and unconditionally to myself. All I wish is to hold you, unless you want more. For I only long to please you, my love and your word is my command. What is it that you desire?" He whispered these last words breathily in her ear from behind, the warmth of it floating down her neck and spine, making her shiver and new thoughts and yearnings sprung up. Slowly she turned to him. He was looking at her with the utmost love and honor that Bella knew of no other man, she knew of no other moment in time. It was just the two of them.

"Edward, take me to bed," she whispered. Edward nodded, a smile playing on his lips and he slowly took her by the waist and laid her down, coming to rest beside her.

"I want you to be in control," he whispered, "I want you to take this how you want it – and to have the night that you deserve." Bella shivered again and turned to him, kissing his lips softly. Pulling back she looked at his face.

"There is nothing more that I want, Edward, than for you to show me how much you love me," she whispered.

"As you wish," Edward replied, pulling himself to hover above her.

*

Bella woke to the smell of her sunflowers and she felt such happiness in her entire being that she had never before felt it seemed almost surreal. She had never before experienced such love in her entire life than she had last night and it was enough to erase all her fears and doubts. Never again would she doubt Edward's love for her or that he could ever hurt her. He had showed her last night exactly what true love and care was and by this course he had taken away all lingering pains and memories of Jacob Black and his cruelty. Last night _had_ been her first wedding night and the first time she had ever been so intimate with anyone.

Edward's arms were presently around her, his skin on her skin and it felt like the best thing, the right thing. His warm breath was smoothing its way across her skin and Bella sighed in contentment, shifting in his arms to face him. Her movement stirred him into consciousness and she froze as his green eyes flashed open and took in her face. He immediately let a crooked smile break across his face and he reached up to stroke her cheek. Then his velvet voice sounded in her ears.

"Good morning, love," he greeted her.

"Indeed it is," she replied in a breathy voice. She was always struck breathless by the sight of his beauty.

"How are you feeling?" he spoke softly, pulling her closer to him and resting his forehead against hers. Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"It is – inexplicable how I feel, Edward," she replied haltingly and she giggled softly as he kissed her cheek.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me, because I feel like I'm flying right now," Edward replied, chuckling. Bella laughed with him.

"The feeling is indeed mutual…I…I never knew I could feel so…amazing, loved, alive!" Bella couldn't settle on the right feeling. Edward rubbed a finger across her lips.

"Yes, it is quite like all those things, and ever so much more," he replied.

"You really showed me last night, Edward, that I have nothing to fear – I am eternally grateful to you…I owe you…and your family so much."

"You owe us nothing – all we want, Bella, all _I_ want – is to show you that you are a treasure, you are worth every good thing on this earth – and I want you to feel loved, to never have to go through pain again. I can only hope, dearest, that I can do all that for you and – if I can – I'll feel like my life has meant something – it already means so much, having you here, with me, in my arms, my wife…" He breathed the last word and it sent shivers down Bella's spine and she fingered the ring that rested on her ring finger.

"Oh, that word speaks miracles," she whispered, looking into Edward's eyes. "Edward, let us have fun today…I want to spend it with our family – with everyone! Let us right horses again! I want to feel the wind on my face like I have so many year ago! Like old times!" Bella exclaimed, sitting up and letting to covers fall off her. Edward sat up as well and pushed her hair back over her shoulder so he could see her face.

"Absolutely, Bella, anything you want," Edward replied, smiling, "It will be exceedingly wonderful to go for a ride – such like old times…You know Alice would love to go out."

"Then come! Let us go!" Bella cried, standing up and twirling around, her nightgown flowing around her legs. Edward laughed and jumped up to grab her hand, pulling her to him and lifting her up and twirling her himself.

"It does me wonders – my heart is soaring to see you so happy!" Edward exclaimed, setting her down before him.

"Then let us go down, I wish to see my family and with you by my side you shall never see me unhappy," she replied and pulled him along.

"Let us get dressed," Edward said, pulling her back, "first, before we go down, how does that sound." He gave her a smirk and Bella giggled.

"Yes, yes, you are right," she replied, reaching up to cup his cheek, "as usual."

"It's settled then," Edward replied, and Bella turned to the wardrobe that stood against the wall opposite the bed, but Edward pulled her back and kissed her firmly. Bella kissed him back, pushing closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Edward pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," he stated firmly, seriously and Bella felt the gravity of the statement.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she returned, gripping his face in her hands. He kissed her lips once more before leading her to the wardrobe.

"Get dressed, my love, and I'll meet you downstairs once you're ready," he spoke before leaving towards his wardrobe. Bella smiled after him before turning to her own task, her heart lighter than air.

**Well, it took me several days to write that – and now full explanation as to the lack of a "lemon." All I can say is that I don't do that – and this story I feel can stand alone and away from that…I moved this story to M rating because of the abuse and the **_**suggested**_** situations between Bella and Jacob. I wasn't about to go putting it all out there, and I am not even going to put it all out there for the good parts (Bella/Edward moments). I feel that this is unnecessary, even though I'm sure some of you were hoping for one. It's just not something that I feel comfortable putting in here. There are some intimate moments that deserve to be left alone – all you need know is that Edward and Bella had a very special night together that significantly changed their relationship for the better. Bella is on the mend – physically and **_**mentally**_** – finally, and I hope that just because there was no lemon that some of you will get angry with me or stop reading this story – I'm sorry that I can't please everyone, but that is just the way things are. I hope this doesn't ruin it for any of you. Let me know what your thinking – review (unless you're going to burn me for not putting a lemon in – I don't like negative criticisms and it's not like it's going to change my mind). Review, please! Cheers!**


	20. Bella's Song, Edward's Song, The End

**Sadly, the end is here my friends…This is the final chapter of Sewn and I feel it has been a good run. I am really proud of this story and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! So, without further adieu: **

**Love You Too - The Beatles (George Harrison - I know it doesn't fit all together perfectly, but I love this song and I think it's a good ending note - listen to it!)**

Each day just goes so fast  
I turn around, it's past  
You don't get time to hang a sign on me

Love me while you can  
Or I'll get a plan

A lifetime is so short  
A new one can't be bought  
But what you've got means such a lot to me

Make love all day long  
Make love singing songs

Make love all day long  
Make love singing songs

There's people standing round  
Who screw you in the ground  
They'll fill you in with all the things you see

I'll make love to you  
If you want me to

There have been many moments in her life where Bella felt truly alive – but all those moments, Bella realized as she looked back over them, happened with Edward around. It was true that there had been moments with her father that had been truly wonderful – but Edward made her heart pound in a way that made her feel like she was more alive than ever – like a newborn's heart, beating for the first time, hard and fast.

Edward's hands, Edward's smile, Edward's laugh, Edward's skin in sunlight, Edward's gaze on her – and all these things were only the tip of the iceberg of a long list of things that made her blood flow swift through her veins, made her head feel light, made her weak-kneed.

He celebrated her existence with every movement of his body – as if he were made for that purpose, with every word that fell from his lips – as if every lesson of the English language, every book he'd ever read was a preparation for just that purpose. And he loved every moment of it. He loved her.

There were many moments in his life that Edward felt like quitting – quitting his pursuits, quitting his family, quitting…life – and all those moments existed in succession when he thought he would never see Bella again.

There had been times, after the Cullens had been removed to Castle Hale, no, not just times, but a constancy in which he had felt so black inside, so depressed – as if his life were nothing without the angel there beside him. It became apparent, every single one of those days – spent in self-induced solitary confinement, brooding – that he had forged an attachment with a girl – a girl that he had known since childhood and, most assuredly, had loved just as long. He had made an attachment with Bella, the two of them together – exchanges of lips, of words, of love, of soul…

There could never be woman to replace her, there could never be a mend to his heart except for Bella in his life – and oh what a depressing thought! To think that he would never be free ever for the rest of his life! He would never see Bella again! Or so he had believed in those days – so he had been assured of by the very existence he was eking out in the Castle Hale – and then…

He had sworn himself to heaven the moment his eyes had taken in her form again after all those years in that garden courtyard outside his old home – he had sworn that he would never let her outside of his life again – he finally had her back, he could finally breath again!

And so much had happened since then! So much pain, torment – suffering! Mind, body, soul all twisted and set to bleeding – yet it had finally come, the day had finally come that all blackness was vanquished and he had her for his own:

His wife: Bella Cullen. She loved him.

What else can be told? What else need be said? Let lovers live in their own peace, as Princess Bella Swan – now Queen Bella Cullen and her husband and lover King Edward Cullen now live. Theirs was a story of torment, tragedy, and pain, but now is one of love, happiness, and eternal light. Let no more tears be shed for they are the happy ones, set to live out their life forever in peace and love. Let them to it, for they have suffered enough.

As for the other players of this story, all had their own happy ending – King Jasper and his wife Queen Alice life in their own castle near their friends and family, King Emmett and Queen Rosalie the same. King Carlisle and his wife, Esme, retired back to their old home to live the rest of their lives in happiness, surrounded by their family. The Hales, too, saw their own happiness finally established. All kingdoms rejoiced the benifecence of such a noble family as the Cullens and it is forever to be known that their story is one for the ages. Thank you, noble listeners – this tale has been unfolded and you now hold the pieces – do with their story as you may, but never forget – there was never a love so pure, so innocent as that of Princess Bella and her Edward.

*

**Well….what did you think? I'm sorry for ending the story, but there is nothing more to be told – and I am not one to string a story along. The ending was meant to be sweet and sure – you know the heroes have their loves and their lives, what more can be said? I did not want to mar the story with useless dribble. So, that is all and thank you for reading! Cheers and review!!!**


End file.
